The Nightmare
by WoofBlackHayate
Summary: When the titans rent the movie The Ring, they are all freaked out of their minds. What happens if Raven's fears take life in Titan's Tower? And what if she is related to the girl who haunts everyone's dreams? BBRae RobStar
1. Movie Night

The Nightmare

By Shippo, Raven, Al

Author's Note: Heh, I love role-playing; here are my different sides: Shippo: Yo! It's me again! Just so you know, High School is NOT by me, it is by my awesome friend Starfire! 

Raven: Sure, Shippo. whispers to Al Did you feed him pocky today?

Al: Umm…

Raven-; You did, didn't you?

Al: How should I explain this…?

Shippo: HEY! Let's start the fic already!

Raven: Shippo, calm down. You're WAY too hyper for my liking…

Shippo: Whaddya mean, hyper? XDDD

Raven: Oh god.

Al: Sorry.

Shippo: Adults are weird!

Raven: EXCUSE ME :K

Shippo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Al: Come on, guys, let's not fight .;

Raven: COME BACK HERE LITTLE MIDGET FOX!

Shippo: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Al: sigh

Heh heh. I love to make people laugh, but sometimes people laugh at me, not with me…BIG difference! Okie, enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1- Movie Night

The titans were browsing the video store, trying to pick out a movie and (as always) fighting over it.

"I say we watch action," Robin said.

"No way dude, comedy!" Beast Boy cried.

"Man, we are watching sci-fi," Cyborg said.

"Perhaps a romance movie would be satisfactory," Starfire suggested.

Raven just stood a ways away from the group, watching them argue. Pitiful. Presently, Beast Boy turned to her.

"C'mon, Raven! Help us decide here! Just side with me and we can go!"

Raven shrugged. She really didn't care what movie they watched. All of the choices seemed boring to her. She wasn't interested in comedy because it was just plain stupid. She didn't want romance because it disgusted her. Action didn't appeal to her because it was all fighting, no plot. And sci-fi was just too…educational.

"Let's just decide on something," Robin called Beast Boy's attention back to the argument at hand, and the fighting resumed. Raven was tired of watching them and looked away. Her eyes scanned the shelves of movies and finally rested on one particular section. Intrigued, she walked over to it.

"I'm telling you man, we are watching sci-fi!" Cyborg yelled.

"Comedy is better than stupid space shuttles!" Beast Boy yelled. "Who wants to watch a movie about Galilion?

"It's Galileo, and space is cool!" Cyborg retorted.

"Would you all just shut up for two seconds?" All eyes turned to Raven, who was holding a movie. "We're watching this tonight." She held up the box and the titans' eyes bugged.

"The RING!" Beast Boy read aloud.

"We can't watch that!" Cyborg cried.

"Raven, are you sure about this?" Robin asked.

Raven smirked. "Positive."

Later, all the titans were in the tower. They had all been too frightened of Raven's evil sneer to protest.

"Please, is this some sort of jewelry program?" Starfire asked Robin as Raven put the tape in the VCR.

"No, Star, it's a horror movie," Robin said with discomfort. Starfire squeaked.

"But I dislike horror movies. Raven, may we please watch another movie? Perhaps Romeo and Juliet?" Starfire asked.

"Why would I want to watch that? We are watching this and that is final." Raven replied. "Damn, someone forgot to rewind this."

"Raven, please," Beast Boy asked timidly, "can we watch something else?"

"NO." As much as Raven wanted to watch this movie, she felt a little bad for snapping at Starfire and Beast Boy.

She rewound the tape and sat down as the movie started.

Heh….Boring beginning, but I swear on my life (OK, maybe not that much) that it will get better! If you want me to continue, I shall! Review is all I can say!


	2. The Call

Hi everyone! Just so you know, I might be a while in my updating because I have homework and HUGE projects T.T Yeah, so, if you liked my comics, I've got more for you! Tee hee!

Shippo: I'm BACK people!

Raven: Oh no…

Shippo: Everyone say hi to Hayate! Come here, boy!

Hayate: Woof!

Shippo: Isn't he CUTE?

Raven: Baka…

Shippo: WAHHHHHHHH! T.T

Raven: Shut up.

Hayate: licks Raven

Raven: Don't make me send you to another dimension…!

Hayate: Woof?

Shippo: snicker

Raven: That goes for you too!

Shippo: Shit.

OK, I know, not funny…looks at angry and bored fans meekly hi? ahem On with the fic!

Chapter 2 – The Call

_"Now, Samara, you don't want to hurt anyone," said the doctor, looking across the room at the girl._

_"But I do…" she replied, "…and I'm sorry."_

_A hideous face appeared on the screen, a victim of the girl's insanity. This was only one of the many lives taken by the restless spirit…_

The titans all gaped as the credits began to roll. Starfire was trembling and hiding behind Robin's cape, and Beast Boy was curled up on a corner of the couch, his face no longer green, but a deadly white. The remote had fallen from Raven's pale fingers and made a loud _clunk!_ on the floor.

"EEEEK!" Starfire cried.

"Wh-wh-what was th-that!" Beast Boy stuttered, looking around frantically.

Raven snapped out of her horrified stupor and picked up the remote. "It was just the remote, nothing to worry about," she said, turning off the TV.

"I am paranoid of my closet now," Robin said, still staring at the TV.

"And static…the horror!" Cyborg said.

"Just forget it and go to bed," Raven told him, getting up.

"Raven, we play video games every day! How can we forget!" Beast Boy asked her.

"Oh, please. It's just a movie," Raven said, more to reassure herself than Beast Boy. She brushed him aside. "I'm going to bed if anyone cares."

"OK. 'Night," Robin said softly. He looked at Starfire, still shivering. "Starfire, are you all right?" he asked, suddenly not afraid.

"Y-y-yes…" she replied meekly, still holding onto his cape.

"You should get to bed. It's already 12:30," Robin told her. He tugged on his cape. "Star, can I have my cape back please?" he laughed nervously.

"I am so sorry, Robin," Starfire said, suddenly dropping the cape. She blushed slightly. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

"Hey, shut up you guys!" Robin told them.

"OK, Robin," Cyborg said teasingly. "C'mon, BB, let's go to bed."

Beast Boy suddenly remembered his fear. "Uh, sure, but can we leave the lights on?" he asked timidly.

_"Psh. Whatta wuss,"_ Cyborg thought. But he, too, was afraid. He shrugged. "Do whatever," he told him.

Beast Boy practically dashed for the light switch. Light flooded the hallway and the living room.

"_NOW_ can we go to bed?" Cyborg asked.

"Okie…" Beast Boy muttered.

"Come on, Star, I'll walk you to your room," Robin offered. He was really scared also, but he wasn't about to let Starfire know that. She depended on him too much.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire said, as she smiled.

By the time Starfire went into her room and Robin sat in a chair until she fell asleep, it was 2:00 AM. Robin practically was crawling along the floor to get to his room. He opened the door and fell into the bed. He was half-asleep when the phone rang. Cursing, he got up and answered it. Instead of his usual "Hello, this is Titans Tower, Robin speaking," it came out as "Yeah? Whaddya want?"

For a while there was no answer. Then a raspy voice came over the line and said, "Seven days…"

Robin was shocked. "Come again?" But there was no answer. They had hung up. Robin put the phone down slowly and went to bed with many thoughts running through his head.

Ha ha! Somewhat cliffy! Review please!


	3. Day 1

I'm back! By the way, the little symbols that you get when you press Shift + 8 don't show up! So I will use **bold** to show when people do stuff . Also be warned, I may insert a random song! And, in honor of my friends (Hawkeye, you know what's coming)

I will quote from our comic pages! These are kind of like notes that you pass except they have little random characters drawn on there with little speech bubbles. So, now, since people are reviewing, I will do the comic first, and then answer reviews, but first a few IMPORTANT messages:

IMPORTANT MESSAGE 1: OK, I know that I have not been updating for a while, and that's because my computer spazzed! I had no way to email the chapter to another comp, post it, or print it…so I was sorta stuck. So from now on, I will be POSTING NOTICES ON MY PROFILE PAGE! It's the only thing I have access to at school…

IMPORTANT MESSAGE 2: In case my comp spazzes again, the only way I can update anything is through my school computers or, if I beg enough, my mom's computer. So what I will try to do is, using my new journal, write my stories on paper OFF the computer (gasp!) and type them up on the school's computers. You will also be happy to know that I have started on a new story, Ocarina of Trouble. Anyone know anything about Legend of Zelda? Anyone?

NOT SO IMPORTANT MESSAGE/QUESTION 3: Did anyone see birthmark? I'm told it was really...er...shall we say, _awkward_, but I read reviews online and they said it was really good...please send your comments about the new TT episodes in your reviews because for some reason, my mom keeps planning things on Saturdays that conflict with the time of the episodes! I swear, they should play them earlier...

And now the comic and review answers! Oh, yeah, and the fic! Enjoy!

Kirby: ARGH! I give up!

Nyago: And another check for Tuesday!

Kirby: You're about as random as a slot machine…

Nyago: YAY! Slot machine! **Starts playing**

Kirby: **Unplugs cable in the wall** Unplugged!

Nyago: Wrong plug! **Keeps playing**

Kirby: **Unplugs another cable** Got it this time.

Nyago: Emergency solar panel! **Places solar panel on top**

Kirby: GRRRR…

Chibi Neko: Did I miss something…?

Tee hee! Funny huh? …OK, maybe not for some of you. Now reviews:

Rose: Heh heh…didn't know you were planning on making one too! Sorry! Tell you what…you can help me with the plot, K? If I need ideas or if you have a suggestion, just send it in your review! As for the thing about Robin screaming his head off at those two…mind if I use that?

Hawkeye: Thank you for reading Yunie! Sango should review too! She thought it was funny! I'm warning you it might get crappy…**jk**

M'k, think that's all…If I miss someone, sorry! Like I said before, I have 3 huge projects, so I might not be updating for a while…**looks at fans glaring** HAVE MERCY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TEACHERS ARE OUT TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE! OK, here we go! Btw, no flames please, constructive criticism only (cough Rikku cough) .; jk

Chapter 3 – Day 1

Raven woke with a start. She had not slept well at all after that night. She kept having a dream about her family coming for her, except there was one person she didn't know…

Knock knock! "Raven, you OK in there?"

Raven got out of bed and went to the door. She opened it and found Beast Boy standing there. He looked like he hadn't slept either.

"I heard you talking in your sleep last night," Beast Boy said, looking at the floor.

"Oh…but wouldn't you have to come in my room to hear that!" Raven asked, a little agitated.

"Eh heh…yeah," Beast Boy said. "I just heard weird noises coming from your room, so I wanted to see what was going on. You were saying something about someone dying." Beast Boy was not about to mention the fact that she was also crying in her sleep. (A/N I do that a lot, don't laugh)

Raven gasped. Someone _died?_ To get her mind off the subject, she asked how he had coped.

"Huh? Oh, well, I was playing music all night to keep myself from freaking out," Beast Boy said sheepishly. Raven sweat-dropped.

"_Geez…and he's worried about me!"_ she asked herself. Then Cyborg came around the corner. They noticed him trying to sneak around like he was hiding, but the problem was that he made a loud clanking noise every time he jumped to the opposite wall.

"Dude, Cy, what—?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg yelled, jumping a foot in the air. Then he calmed down when he saw them. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy finished.

"I'm making sure Samara's not haunting me," Cyborg whispered.

"Oh, please…" Raven said, walking down the hall.

"Did I say something?" Cyborg asked stupidly.

Robin emerged from his room, his hair standing completely on end. He didn't know whether to be scared or angry. He marched out of his room toward the living room. Passing Starfire's room, he stopped and knocked. The door slid open in a fashion similar to Raven's. Starfire's green eye peeked out nervously, and, upon seeing Robin, opened the door all the way.

"Oh! Robin!" Starfire cried. "I was afraid it was the girl of the well."

"Don't worry, Star," Robin told her. "It was just a movie." But, as he said this, he remembered the phone call. His expression suddenly grew serious.

Starfire noticed this. "Robin, is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to Cyborg and Beast Boy," Robin said calmly. Inside, he was thinking, _"Those idiots! I'll kill them before they can say 'Robin's a scaredy-cat!'"_

Robin stomped off, Starfire following nervously behind. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were in the living room. Suddenly, the doors opened with a _BANG!_

"OK! Who was the smart one who telephoned me last night!" Robin yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"What? What telephone call?" Cyborg asked. At the same time Beast Boy asked nervously, "T-t-telephone call!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Robin yelled. (A/N: They don't have to _play_ dumb, if you know what I mean) "Tell me who made that fake call!"

"Dude, we didn't make a phone call," Cyborg told him with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Beast Boy was now hiding behind Raven's cloak, which she pulled away from him.

"You mean you didn't call our own number and say 'seven days' just to scare me?" Robin asked, calming down a little bit.

"WHAT!" Beast Boy cried. Raven put her hand over her ear that had been closest to Beast Boy.

"That was my ear, smart one," she said.

"S-sorry," Beast Boy apologized.

"This is _not_ good!" Cyborg said, his eyes widening.

Suddenly, something hit Robin. "Get the camera!" he yelled. When nobody moved, he turned around and muttered, "Well don't everyone get up at once…"

When he returned with the camera, everyone watched him curiously. He turned it on and looked around. "Starfire!" he said suddenly, "I need to take a picture of you!"

"But why?" Starfire asked, confused. Robin pointed the camera at her and snapped. Since it was a digital camera, the image popped up right away. Robin gasped and almost dropped the camera.

"What is it?" Raven asked, coming over. She also was shocked. Beast Boy and Cyborg came over and…(A/N: Let's just say it wasn't pretty)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

Starfire then came over to look at her own image. "Why is the image…unclear?" she asked.

The digital camera showed all of them the image of Starfire, but her face was blurred and distorted.

"Oh, no…" Raven murmured.

"Th-there's gotta be something wrong with this camera," Cyborg said, taking the camera. "I'll go and see what I can do." And with that, he left the room.

"OH NO! OH NO! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WE'RE GONNA _DIE!_" Beast Boy panicked and ran around the room, only to trip on nothing (in all his grace and style), but immediately got up and kept going, screaming all the way. Raven reached out and grabbed him.

"Please…shut…up…" she said calmly.

Still hyperventilating, Beast Boy said, "Okie, Raven."

"Why is this happening? It was only a movie…" Robin asked himself, his voice trailing off.

"Don't worry, something probably was wrong with the camera," Raven reassured him, but she knew that it really wasn't true.

"Raven?" Starfire asked her.

"What is it, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I…I must tell you something important…" Starfire said quietly.

"Is it about Samara?" Raven whispered back. Starfire nodded.

"She…she is coming…very soon…"

And that is where I leave it! Don't kill me; I want to make it exciting! OK, review everyone! Rose, Hawkeye, plot ideas if you guys have any. And in case you haven't noticed, I've been hinting at…er…some things. If you have already noticed them, keep in mind that I am NOT, I repeat, NOT a romance fic writer! See you guys!


	4. Day 1 P2

HEYO! I really can't believe you guys reviewed so much! Thanx! You are now my fav people! So, I am now going to post a comic and then answer reviews:

Kirby: **sleeping** I wanna go home…

Fuzzball: **dumps water on Kirby** Get up!

Kirby: **running like a maniac** WAH! COLD COLD COLD! **freezes in a block of ice**

Fuzzball: Heh heh…that's the last time I use refrigerated water…

Nyago: **touches ice and freezes just like Kirby** _Must be quick spreading ice…_

Tamachan: **takes axe and starts chopping up ice** Myuh!

Fuzzball: Maybe we should just melt it.

Pichu: **holds fire flower from Mario up** STAND BACK!

Tatl: OH NO!

Nyago goes up in flames 

Tatl: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pichu: Eh heh…did I mess up?

Fuzzball: Hopefully the melted ice will put out the fire

Nyago: **comes out all charred and black** GRRRRRRRR!

Fuzzball: **hides behind book** I'm not here!

Pichu: Uh…sorry?

Tee hee! Another famous comic page quote! Remember this one, Hawkeye? OK, reviews:

Inu-Yuki: Hey, I know you know about it, Chibi! I was referring to the people I DON'T know.

Glad you found something to laugh about (you sent it twice, btw), and I will try to include you. And it's just a story, I can make them watch The Grudge if I want (like I'd do that though…wait a minute…)! Btw, Koga says don't call her chibi when your chibi too.

Sango the Lecher Slayer: I know it's not, and I won't hit you because that was something I knew when I was WRITING it. And I finally remember what schwartz means…

Kaila: Thanx Star. That is precisely why she knows something…because of you!

I haven't gotten the chance to post the chaps yet! Something has been wrong with the Internet again! And please don't eat so much sugar…

Hikari: Just kidding!

Hikaru: Are you kidding! I love TT! And you will see what is going to happen because I'm not about to give away the plot.

And I don't know why either (about reviews). I think TT has been around longer or something? And if you look at how many stories are under this category, it's A LOT!

Ravenfairie: Thanks! I actually haven't seen The Ring in a while, but…I don't usually forget stuff that haunts me THAT easily! And I didn't like what I heard about Birthmark because it promotes the RobRae pairing, which I can't STAND!

Rose: Heh, I just felt bad for taking your original idea from you…and I guess I am a little bit of a romance writer, as long as it's RobStar or RaeBB. Yes, I was planning on Starfire being Aidan, although she doesn't know it. And I was thinking the same thing for the order of deaths. Yeah, a little bit of a bond between RobinXStarfire and RavenXBeast Boy.

Yes, Raven does know Samara! OMG, you and I are thinking the same way! And your ideas are great! Keep sending them! As for the thing about you writing another story, go for it! Of course I won't sue!

Nightlark: No, that's not what I meant by awkward…and you are not insane compared to my friends and me! Thanks for your support!

Whew…that was A LOT of reviews! But I like that! Rock on, people! …What happened in my story again?…I remember now! OK, here we go!

Raven looked at Starfire with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

"I do not know…but something just tells me," Starfire replied.

_"Is she receiving messages from Samara?"_ Raven wondered. Suddenly, Starfire gasped and flew out of the room.

"Star! Where are you going?" Robin called.

Raven had a bad feeling about all this. She flew through the doors after her and to Starfire's room. The door was closed, but Raven could hear the sounds of pencils on paper. Raven knocked.

"Come in."

Raven entered the room to find Starfire with mounds of blank paper around her and an even bigger pile of drawings by her bed. "Starfire, what are you doing?"

Starfire looked up at her. She was sitting on the floor, currently working on a picture of a big black circle. "This is what I am seeing in my head, Raven. Is this not a good sign?" she asked.

"Starfire, were you even watching the movie?" Raven asked her. "This is exactly what that little boy does…Aidan, I think his name was."

"Oh…then maybe this is also not a good sign…" Starfire said. She shakily picked up the nearest piece of paper and showed it to Raven. "I drew this last night…"

"Oh my god…" Raven said.


	5. Day 1 P3

JUST KIDDING! NO CLIFFY! Sorry, had to do that…Sango made me! T.T She threatened me with "nuevas clases, nuevos amigos!" The horror! OK, here we go where we left off…

"Oh…then maybe this is also not a good sign…" Starfire said. She shakily picked up the nearest piece of paper and showed it to Raven. "I drew this last night…"

"Oh my god…" Raven said, taking the picture. It was a picture of four people in pockets of air under the ground, another person on the top, and a black haired girl. The disturbing thing was that the four people underground looked familiar to Raven…

"Wait a minute…this is Cyborg," she said, pointing to a bright blue and brown figure. Starfire nodded. "And that's Beast Boy," Raven continued, looking at a green body on the paper. "That's Robin and that's…you…" Starfire kept nodding. "And that's me and…Starfire, who is this?" Raven asked her, pointing to the black haired girl.

"That is the one who died in the well…Samara," Starfire said quietly.

"What does this have to do with us?"

Starfire didn't say anything. Soon there was another knock at the door. "Starfire! Raven! Are you guys OK in there?" came Robin's voice from the other side of the door. The door opened and he stepped in. He eyed the papers on the floor. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Uh…"

Robin glanced over Raven's shoulder to see the picture she was holding. "What is this?" he asked, taking it from her.

"I have to go meditate," Raven said suddenly, leaving the room and almost running to the roof. She sat cross-legged on the ground and began to levitate. She wasn't really meditating, but thinking about the picture Starfire had showed her. She was thinking so hard that she didn't notice the dark storm clouds in the sky. Before she knew it, it was pouring and she was soaked. She flew back inside and walked to the bathroom to get a towel, her boots filled with water and making a weird "squelch" noise as she walked, and treading water all the way.

Back in her room, she was completely dry and sitting on her bed, arms crossed, frowning. Her suspicion had been confirmed. Starfire was receiving messages from Samara and she didn't even know it. She felt sorry for the Tameranian…she was a simple girl who barely knew earth customs. Now she was dealing with something that even someone like Raven didn't quite comprehend. After a few more minutes, she decided to go and check on Starfire.

Upon arriving at Starfire's door, Raven called, "Starfire, are you in there?" When she received no answer, she opened the door. No one was there. Raven shut the door and walked to the living room.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked. They were in his room, sitting on two chairs facing opposite one another. After seeing the picture she had drawn, Robin was a little concerned about her. Starfire just sat there, looking at him blankly.

"I told you, Robin, nothing is wrong," she replied, in her normal voice.

"But…you seem so…so…" Robin couldn't find the right word to describe her behavior.

"…Different?" Starfire finished.

"Yeah…I was just wondering why."

"Well, it was the movie, Robin. I did not like watching it." Starfire said.

"Oh…well, I'll talk to Raven about not renting any more horror movies," Robin said, getting up. "Let's go see what everyone else is up to."

Starfire got up and followed him out of the room. She had not told him what really was bothering her…he wouldn't understand. It was much more serious than he would ever think.


	6. Day 2

**Skids into hallway with socks and tries to stop, but ends up falling flat on face** OWIE! **gets up but falls over again** GAH! **one hand rises up to desk where computer is, then the other, then a very bruised and battered Hayate** WAH…

NOT SO IMPORTANT MESSAGE: OK, sorry, but that is literally how I entered the room. I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't update! Internet…not…working! GAH! Oh, yes, I was also thinking of throwing in a little of "The Grudge" since I saw half of it. Maybe a little "Hide and Seek," too, even though I DIDN'T see that one. Oh yes, comments about most recent TT episode please. Oh, before I forget…PEOPLE, CHECK MY BIO IF I DO NOT GET CHAPTERS UP WITHIN A WEEK AND IT WILL SAY WHY! Just wanted to let you know before an angry mob comes after me. OK, comic, then reviews…

Kirby: I don't wanna study…

Shippo: Sorry, but…**holds ringing alarm clock by Kirby's ear** NO TIME TO SLEEP!

Kirby: **sits up straight** I'm up I'm up!

Nyago: Use this to study! **points to book 100 times their size**

Kirby: Holy crap that's a huge book!

Pichu: **holds up book shrinker** STAND CLEAR!

**Book becomes 1/100th their size**

Fuzzle: Hey look! It's travel size!

Kirby: More like bite size…

Nyago: You can eat it.

Bloo: **sees book that Kirby is holding** OOOO! Chocolate! **CHOMP!**

Kirby and Fuzzle: .

Nyago: Feel any smarter?

Bloo: **talking 100wps (words per second)** Thecircumferenceofacirclewithanareaof6piis…**falls asleep**

Kirby: Poor Bloo…we knew him…he died of…a spaz attack…of information…

WHEE! One of my favorites! REVIEWS NOW! **dashes off, falling again** D'OH!

Will-the-Titan: I got your name right, yes? Well, thanx I'm glad you liked it so much! I have been having some recent comp problems, otherwise there would be like a dozen new chapters up.

InuYuki/FullMetalChibiElric: OK OK fish will come sooner or later! And good job on getting an account! Bio? Uh…on the login menu, go to settings and just type it in there. You can also turn off the thing that lets people see your email address and turn on the thing that allows anonymous reviewers review your story. Everyone, go see if her stories are any good! I shall join you…er…"shortly…"

Ravenfairie: Thanks for your comments! Sorry I can't write longer…I can only do short chapters, no matter how hard I try. I think I will try OH SO HARD to make this chapter longer than 1 and ½ pages…oh well.

Starfire/Kaila: Thanks Star! Real smart, you were probably exhausted the next morning…but thanks anyway.

Yunie and Hawkeye: HA HA! Funny! And I was just calling it that to annoy you (jk).

Hikaru T.: Thanks Koga! And people do that to my story too…I'm on people's favorites list that I've never heard from…I wish people would review (beams at people that reviewed)

ON WITH LE FANFIC! Sorry…picked that up from Sango (I quote, "Le gasp!").

As much as the titans were freaked out, they somehow got through the rest of the day ignoring the previous events. Everyone (aka Beast Boy and Cyborg, because Robin and Raven refused to, so that would just leave BB and Cy) had decided to believe that Starfire was just in shock over the movie and it would pass.

Robin again woke up with his hair defying gravity (like it always does). He still didn't think that Starfire was going through a "faze," as Cyborg had told him.

"_There's gotta be some way to prove Starfire's really telling the truth and that the call was really BB and Cy,"_ Robin thought. Suddenly, the idea hit him like a sack of potatoes (A/N: Inside joke). "DUH!" he said aloud. He picked up the phone in his room. Since there had been no other calls since then, he punched in 69 (A/N: If the thing doesn't show up it is star-69, and it's this little code thing that does the exact same thing as redial except to the person that called you). He waited until he heard the click of the phone being answered on the other line.

"HA! I got you! In your face Cy—" he stopped. There was no answer on the other line. He waited a few more seconds, then heard a steady "Uhhhhhh…."

Robin gulped. He sent messages down to his hand to drop the phone, but it stubbornly stuck to it. "C-cy? Beast B-boy?" he stuttered. Suddenly, his hand received his desperate message, and dropped the phone with such precise aim that it landed on his foot. "OW! DAMMIT!" he cried in agony. He picked up the phone and slammed it on its receiver.

For the next few minutes, Robin stomped around angrily doing his morning routine, the events that had just occurred failing to register. Then, when it finally did, he immediately decided to go to the living room and tell his team about it. Bursting in, a string of words spewed out of his mouth.

"GuysIcalledthenumberthatcalledmeyesterdayandIgotthisweirdnoiseontheotherendandnowI'mreallyfreakedout!" he managed to say. The room was totally silent. Beast Boy and Cyborg had turned away from their current game of Super Smash Brothers (A/N: LOVE that game!), Raven looked up from her book, and Starfire turned slowly in his direction. Her eyes traveled to the top of Robin's head, and she quickly looked away, stifling a giggle. The other boys were not so generous; they burst out laughing, their eyes watering from hysteria.

"HA HA HA HA OUCH!" was from Beast Boy as he rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. Even Raven was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Robin looked from one titan to the next. "Wha…what's so funny! I'm trying to tell you something serious here!" Robin screamed. He turned to Starfire, who was now laughing too, but not as hard as the other two. Seeing that she would be no help, he turned to Raven, who was reading her book again in order to keep from laughing. It didn't work, though, for the next minute the stove exploded, causing flames to start up.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg cried. Raven quickly got up and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher (A/N: Just pretend there's one in the kitchen…I mean, it would be only sensible to keep one there!), putting out the fire before the smoke alarm could go off and annoy the hell out of all of them. She turned around and calmly walked back to her seat and picked up her book. "Robin, just so you know, there's a wad of gel and a comb in your hair," she said as she continued reading.

Robin's hand quickly shot to his head and felt around in his hair. Sure enough, there was a comb and something extremely gooey in his hair. He again stomped angrily back to his room (after pulling the comb out, of course).

"Oh, man! I was hoping you wouldn't tell him that…!" Cyborg complained.

Robin stood in his bathroom, combing his now item-free hair. He couldn't believe it. He had tried to tell all of them something important, but NOOOOO…they had to all laugh at him, even Raven, who never laughed at all! _"OK, fine, she didn't laugh, but she made the stove explode, which is just as bad,"_ Robin thought. Then he thought about Starfire. _"She was laughing at me too! And I was going to say something for her sake!"_ Robin mentally screamed. Then he paused. After thinking about Starfire, his anger seemed to just dissolve into nothingness. Why was he so mad anyways? It was just a stupid little thing that he had done. And they all needed a good laugh anyways, considering the trauma they had gone through two nights before.

He had now finished combing and gelling (A/N: One of my made up words…DEAL!) his hair. "Better go apologize…" he mumbled to himself. He opened his door and nearly walked straight into Starfire. "Hey Star…what is it?"

"I am sorry we all laughed at you Robin, when you were trying to tell us something important," Starfire said, her eyes looking down at her feet. "I understand that you were…in a hurry to tell us, and that is why…" she stopped, afraid of upsetting him again.

"Oh, that's all right Starfire. I'm sure I looked pretty dumb, standing there with a comb sticking out of my head," Robin said, laughing nervously.

"Then…you are not mad at us?" Starfire asked, looking cautiously at him. He nodded. Starfire's face instantly brightened. "In that case, would you like to join us for breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'm starving!" He followed her down the hall, running his fingers through his hair to double check if there were any miscellaneous items poking out of it.

The pair entered the kitchen to find Raven sitting patiently at the table with her herbal tea, watching the two "cooks" fight over who's food to serve.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"Dude! We had that yesterday!" Beast Boy cried, his chef's hat almost falling off.

"Well at least people ATE it! Nobody likes that tofu stuff!" Cyborg yelled back, waving his frying pan.

"Oh yeah? Well—" Beast Boy stopped. He couldn't think of a come back.

"That settles it! We are having meat!" Cyborg shouted in triumph, grabbing the hat off of Beast Boy's head and turning around to the stove. Beast Boy hung his head, deeply offended. Raven felt sorry for the changeling.

"Um…" Beast Boy turned his head, waiting for her to say something. Raven couldn't think of anything to say. "You can cook your tofu tomorrow…" she finished.

"Really? Thanks," Beast Boy replied, showing his toothy grin. Raven mentally smacked herself. That stuff was disgusting! But, if it made him happy…_"Raven, what are you thinking!"_ she chided herself.

Beast Boy cocked his head. "Uh, are you OK?" he asked her. One minute she seemed like she was thinking about something, the next scolding herself for it. Immediately, she snapped back to reality.

"Y-yeah…" she felt like it was written all over her face.

"OK, y'all! Breakfast is served!" Cyborg stated loudly, holding five plates heaped with steaming food (A/N: How he does that, I don't know). Raven sighed. The battle for breakfast was over…for now.

While they were all eating, Robin told them all about what had happened earlier that morning.

"I'm telling you, man, it's not us! We would have 'fessed up by now!" Cyborg said.

_"'Fess up, my ass!" _Robin thought. Out loud he said, "OK, I believe you, but what about Beast Boy?" Everyone looked at Beast Boy, who was poking his food with his fork.

"Dude! That wasn't me! Even _I_ don't carry a prank _that_ far!" Beast Boy defended himself, nearly stabbing Raven with his fork as he waved it around in the air.

"And that's saying something…" Robin commented.

"HEY!"

"I am unsure of what to make of all this…" Starfire said quietly, swallowing her bite of pancake.

"Well, let's just hope it's nothing we have to worry about," Raven said to her. She could sense Starfire's stress.

"Are you sure the phone wasn't just malfunctioning?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Yes."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Positive?"

By this time Robin was fuming. "YES! You want me to prove it to you!"

Now it was Cyborg's turn to say the worn out word. "Yeah, actually, I do."

10 minutes later

"I can't believe it," was Cyborg's stubborn reply as he hung up the phone.

"You'd better, or we're all going insane," Robin told him.

They had redialed the number (using star-69) and put it on speakerphone. That way, everyone heard the strange noise on the other end. Unfortunately, there were a few drawbacks. Starfire was now tugging on Robin's cape, and Beast Boy was trying as best he could to hide in Raven's without touching her and making her mad.

"We have to find out more about all this," Cyborg said. "What happened in the movie?"

At that moment, Beast Boy, afraid of the mere mention of the movie, backed straight into Raven. She shoved him away. Beast Boy whimpered and sat to pout in a corner.

"I think Rachel went to go visit the girl who was traumatized by finding that dead girl in the closet," Robin said, surprising himself that he had even dared to say it.

"Well, I don't know of any insane asylums around Jump City…but we can certainly research that!" Cyborg announced, turning around to go to his room and get to work. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Cyborg checked the monitors.

"It's Red X downtown," he told them.

"Great…perfect timing…" Robin mumbled as he dashed to the door. "Cyborg, you stay here and research that! Everyone else, let's go!"

Starfire immediately followed after Robin and Cyborg, leaving Raven and Beast Boy. Raven started to leave, but Beast Boy was still emotionally hurt from her pushing him. With an exasperated sigh, Raven reluctantly walked over to him and apologized.

"Sorry for shoving you…" she muttered.

"That's OK. We should go," Beast Boy replied, running through the door, followed by Raven.

OK, not my normal cliffy, but I'm not that sensational with fighting scenes. I think I'll start doing two parts for each of the seven days…Well, anyway, please review and, to everyone at school, I know that ending was crappy to you, but I wrote it in dedication to Kaila (yes, Star, I dedicated this ending to you 'cause I know you like it when people promote pairings…right?). Wow, 4 pages of story…I think I broke my record! PARTAY! Sorry…OK, more coming soon!


	7. Day 2 P2

OK, my computer was still not working during this time, so I wrote this. No messages to announce, but I have a new comic! Hawkeye, what shall we call this one? The Dreaded School Supplies? Woof!

Oh, wait…I lied…one quick message! To all you guys at school, the chapters will probably get a little more boring, but please no more criticisms unless it's something that totally ruins the story or I'm blocking you! Actually, I won't do that because all the _NICE_ people are the ones that have usernames (with the exception of Yunie and…does Fluffy read this at all?). KK, that's it! Sorry other people who don't like reading this crap.

The comic shall commence!

Actually, before I start, you should all know that neither of us could find paper to start the comic page…OK OK I'm REALLY starting now! That was just a necessary piece of info or you won't get it:

Kirby: Nevermind, found paper!

Fuzzle: Nyago, Kirby found paper!

Nyago: **upside down rummaging through box** What? I can't hear you. I'm looking for paper!

Pichu: **wearing army hat (whatever their called)** GO, MY FAIRY ARMY! RESCUE NYAGO!

"Fairy Army" rushes in, consisting of Tatl (carrying small rifle), Tael, and Navi (wearing same type of hat as Pichu, only much smaller)

All fairies: Um…

Nyago: **now right side up with box on head** We're under attack! Beware, I have **rummages through box** PENCILS!

Tael: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **falls over in faint**

Navi: **speaking into walkie-talkie** REPORT! ONE MAN IS DOWN! REPEAT: ONE MAN IS DOWN!

Tatl: **aims rifle** I'll hold them off! **fires at Kirby (ammo is push pins)**

Kirby: OW! Not me, you fools!

Nyago: **rummages more through box** Beware the wrath of…**pulls out calculator** MATH!

Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOO! **falls over in faint**

Tatl: NO! Navi! That's it!

**Battlefield appears and Tatl on one end with her rifle and a badly made cannon (by Pichu, of course) **THIS MEANS WAR! **Ch-chink!**

In case you didn't get it, that "ch-chink" was Tatl's rifle. OK, a couple reviews:

"Sango": Anna, I'm gonna kill you…

Sango the lecher slayer: Lani, I have 4 words to say to you…I'M WORKING ON IT! SHEESH! Make that 5…

Anyway, I'm sorry that my internet is down everyone! It's all my fault! NO, the computer…IT MUST DIE! **Punches computer** FZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Titans Tower was silent…quite a rare thing when at least two titans were in. All that could be heard was a steady _click click_.

Cyborg sat in front of his computer, doing a Google search on insane asylums in Jump City. He sighed in frustration as he closed the 100th popup since he'd been on the site (A/N: Anyone seen Scary Movie 3?). He couldn't find anything! He looked at his computer clock. 10:30 AM. He'd been searching for a freakin' hour!

"_Where are they, anyways!"_ he thought angrily. He felt a little intimidated by the silent tower. _"Well, I guess Red X is a tough opponent…"_

He sat staring at the screen for a while longer. Then a noise from downstairs took him by surprise. He listened. He heard another noise.

"Probably just the wind," he said to calm himself. He sat down again. 

Without warning, there was a crash downstairs. Cyborg jumped so high off his seat that he cracked it when he came back down.

_"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have used BB's chair,"_ he thought through his panic. He grabbed the closest thing at hand and walked towards the door. As soon as it opened, he raised his makeshift weapon over his head and prepared to strike. When he saw no one, he preceded to go towards the direction of the crash (swiping at every corner he turned).

Finally, he opened the door to the basement. It was dark and he couldn't see anything, so he turned on his shoulder-light and walked down the stairs. No sooner had his foot touched the floor than the door shut and he was surrounded by darkness. He heard rustling in the corner and walked towards it, holding his weapon over his head. He saw a shadow move in the dark and from the angle it looked a lot like…

"IT'S SAMARA!" Cyborg panicked and swung at the shadow. His weapon struck a solid object and it fell. Just then, the light came on to reveal three titans standing in various places of the basement. They all stared at him, then to the person on the floor. Starfire gasped.

"Raven, are you OK!" Beast Boy yelled and ran over. Raven slowly got up off the floor and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah…" she mumbled. She looked around. "What hit me?"

Cyborg just stood there, dumbstruck. "I—uh, that is, um…"

Beast Boy explained. "Cyborg came in and—" he looked up at the half-robot. "Um, why are you carrying a lamp…?"

"OH! This…er…" Cyborg tried to explain through his embarrassment.

Raven was now staring at him. "You hit me with a lamp?" she said simply.

"Uh…yeah," he replied.

"Cyborg, why did you hit Raven?" Starfire asked, still frightened.

"I thought she was Samara," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"Sure…" Raven said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Starfire had now flown over and was inspecting Raven's head.

"Star, I'm fine," she replied, glaring at her.

"Oh! I am sorry."

"Cyborg, you seem a little…shook up," Robin commented. He stood at the far wall, by the light switch. Apparently, he was the one who had turned it on.

"Yeah. I heard a crash down here and I got a little freaked out," Cyborg told them.

Beast Boy grinned as Raven said, "That was the genius who tripped over a box of video games. I told you two that we have too many of those things." Everyone laughed.

Back in the living room, Robin was sitting on the couch with a phone book in his lap. Everyone else crowded around him, Starfire sitting next to him on his right, Cyborg to his left, Beast Boy and Raven leaning over the backside.

"So, lemme get this straight," Cyborg said. "You guys came back from fighting, not even coming up to see me—"

"We didn't want to disturb you," Robin added.

"—went straight to the basement to get the phone book—"

"Why don't we keep it in the kitchen?" Raven asked. Everyone except Cyborg shrugged.

"—couldn't find the light switch, Beast Boy tripped and caused the crash—"

"Hey, that was painful!" Beast Boy interrupted angrily.

"—I freaked out and came down there, thought Raven was Samara and hit her over the head with the lamp—"

"And it still hurts…" Raven grumbled, rubbing the back of her head again. Starfire was about to get up and check to see if she was OK again, but a death glare from Raven sat her back down.

"—sorry, Raven…and then here we are, with me retelling the story." Cyborg finally finished.

"Yes! Robin said that he had an idea to find an ass-ylum of insanity," Starfire said. Robin glared at everyone angrily.

"OK, who's the smart-alec who's been teaching Star swearing!" he shouted. Beast Boy blanched and sank behind the couch. Raven took this opportunity to kick him in the shin. A muffled "OW!" could be heard behind the couch.

Raven turned to Robin. "It's been taken care of," she said, meeting his angry stare. Robin backed down. If looks could kill, all the titans would be dead and buried 36 feet under, courtesy of Raven.

"So, we brought up this phone book 'cause we figured it's gotta have an insane asylum in it," Robin said.

"Great! We should start looking!" Cyborg said.

For ten minutes, Raven, who was the fastest reader among them, scanned the pages of the phone book until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is…but it's not in Jump City," she said, looking at the address, "it's in Tech City, which isn't far from here."

"How are we gonna get there?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone looked at Cyborg, who had a gleam in his eyes as he said, "I'll get the T-Car!" With that, he ran off to the garage.

"Great. You just had to say something," Robin said.

"Well, he would've probably suggested it anyway," Beast Boy said, defending himself.

"I hate it when you're right…"

"And it's usually a bad thing when he's right," Raven added.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm not that stupid, am I?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't even get me started…"

"C'MON, LET'S GO ALREADY!" Cyborg yelled impatiently from the door.j

(A/N: I don't know this girl's name, but she's the friend of the girl who died in the closet) She walked behind her curtain to the waiting room. Why she was there, she didn't know. All she'd been told was that a group called the "Teen Titans" were here to see her. The nurse walked her to the door and opened it, revealing the five oddly dressed teenagers, waiting anxiously for her.

The titans watched the semi-transparent curtain and the shadow behind it. It moved with her to the table where they sat, and it was pulled away, revealing the traumatized girl staring blankly at them.

Starfire took one look at her…and fainted, falling off of her seat.

"Starfire? Are you OK?" Robin asked, picking her up.

"Uh, dude, I think she fainted," Beast Boy commented. Robin shot him an "I know that!" look.

"This is too stressful for her…I should take her out of here," Robin said, carrying her out of the building, leaving just three titans.

"So, you were in the movie?" Beast Boy asked the girl.

"…"

"But, you were just an actress…that movie couldn't have been real, so why are you in this place?" Cyborg asked.

"…That…was real…" she said quietly.

"What?"

"I really saw her…I saw…"

"You saw who?"

"The closet…"

"The closet?"

"The picture…the TV…"

"What picture? What TV?"

The girl's expression suddenly changed to a serious one as she looked at them through her hollow eyes. "She will come for you…five more days!" she stood up and slowly walked out of the room, ignoring the nurse's commands.

"I dunno what her problem is, but she probably saw the movie and got traumatized by that…" Beast Boy dismissed the matter.

"Didn't you get what she was talking about?" Raven asked.

"What?"

"She was talking about the closet! Weren't you listening!"

Beast Boy was taken aback by this behavior. "No…why are you getting all worked up, are you PMSing or something?"

"You idiot!"

Beast Boy rubbed the bump on his head as Raven stomped out. The pieces of a shattered overhead lightbulb were scattered on the floor.

"Man, that was a huge mistake," Cyborg said to him, shaking his head.

In the car on their way home, Raven had somehow managed to get in the front seat so as not to have to look at Beast Boy (actually, Cyborg just knew how mad she was and didn't argue about the seating arrangements for fear of his life). Starfire was now awake and was looking back and forth between Raven and the changeling, clueless to the whole incident.

"Please, what has happened?" she asked timidly. "Raven, why will you not talk to Beast Boy?" No response.

"Star, I think you should just leave her alone…" Robin whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh…but why?"

"Cyborg said Beast Boy said something that made her mad…We'll ask him back at the tower."

At 1:37 PM, the T-Car pulled into the garage of Titans Tower. Cyborg didn't even bother announcing that they were home because, as soon as the car slowed down enough, Raven was out of the car and walking up the stairs.

"Wow, Beast Boy, you must have said something pretty bad to get her this worked up," Robin said.

"Shut up."

"What exactly did you—"

"I said SHUT UP!" And soon Beast Boy was also going up the stairs.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOK…" Robin said. "I think it's safe to say we'll be spending the afternoon without those two."

"But…why?" Starfire was clearly upset that her friends were so mad with one another. Cyborg told them what had happened.

"We got some interesting information, but BB really screwed it up for us," he finished.

"I see…" Robin said thoughtfully. "Maybe Beast Boy was right. The girl could have been traumatized by seeing the movie and she just _looks_ like the actress…"

"I have a feeling that she is not lying."

Robin and Cyborg both turned to stare at Starfire.

"But, Star, you…you weren't even there," Robin said.

"I know, but…I sense something about her that is very frightening," Starfire said.

I am SO getting worse at cliffies…oh well! I decided to stop there because, well, I just feel like it! And I probably will be getting these up faster now because my mom has offered to lend me a spare CD to burn this story on and take it to school or something and post it! Oh, and, again…

**CHECK MY BIO FOR INFORMATION ABOUT WHY I DON'T POST CHAPTERS IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WEEK!** THANK YOU!

So, we clear on that now? …Good! And, I have still more projects that my teachers are shoving down my throat, so I have a good excuse! No more getting mad! OK, maybe a little but not like a certain _SOMEONE_ I know **cough**SangoTLS**cough**. Anyway, keep checking back for more!


	8. Day 2 P3

Before I say anything, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update! I had internet problems again, but the comp guy came today and fixed them! YAY!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE I'M TOO LAZY TO FIND OUT THE NUMBER: LALALA! I have no life…so I'm on a writing frenzy! I've read too many romances and they are affecting my writing and haunting my brain…and guess what? They are all about Raven and Beast Boy…including the next chapter for High School…YES, PEOPLE I HAVE STAR'S NEXT CHAPTER OF HIGH SCHOOL! But, it will be moved (soon, I hope) to her account, linkinparkh2over, I think it was…OK, that was the Shippo side of me just now…don't mind that! I'll make another comic up because I can't remember any more famous ones…

Pichu: **running around holding holding a book** HA HA HA! At last!

Shippo: OOOOO! Wha'cha get, Pichu?

Pichu: It's **whisper whisper**

Shippo: **wide eyes .** GIMME! I wanna see!

Pichu: OK, but we hafta run or…

Raven: PIIIIIIIIIIICHU!

Pichu: Oh no.

Shippo: Crap!

Pichu: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Raven: GIVE ME THAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!

Shippo: Just give back the dang book!

Pichu: After all these minutes of trying to get it? I think not!

Raven: AZARATH METRION ZIN—!

Pichu: On second thought…! **throws book over shoulder and runs with Shippo far away**

Raven: Heh…that was easy…**picks up book (says "Raven's diary" on it)**

ELSEWHERE…

Hayate: WOOF! WOOF!

Ed: Gimme that watch you little—!

Al: Nii-san! Don't hurt the doggy!

**Gasp** It's a conspiracy of IHOP to steal the precious items of others! (Dun dun dun!)

Heh…heh…not very good…I'll do a real one now ('cause they're funnier) and because I'm feeling nice! And I know that "funnier" is not a word before Koga's lecturing me about that…

Chibi Neko: **asleep in coffin** _I will be asleep for the next 30 years…_

Nyago: **holds up a ringing alarm clock** Wake up!

Chibi Neko: --; You can find me in 30 years. Good night.

Kirby: **plugging ears from still ringing alarm clock** Shut that thing off! OK, where's the Harp of Ages!

Nyago: **holds up Harp of Ages** You mean this?

Kirby: Yeah yeah, just give it.

Nyago: 50 cent fee!

Kirby: Eh heh, nevermind…

Nyago: Just kidding!

Kirby: OK, then, how much? $100?

Nyago: It's free!

Kirby: It better be!

Nyago: **gives him Harp** Be careful with it!

Kirby: **drops it** Oops…

Nyago: Now it's a $500 fee!

Kirby: Just kidding! It's right here! **pulls out real Harp**

Nyago: Good!

30 years later…

Kirby: **with beard, glasses, and cane, knocking on CN's coffin** Chibi Neko, open up…

Nyago: **fishing**

Coffin opens and a little fox comes out

Little Fox: Hi, I'm Chibi Kitsune. Chibi Neko's gone, by the way…

Kirby: **takes off beard, glasses and cane and throws them away, revealing same young Kirby** HA! Fooled you! It hasn't been 30 years! **finds note on the ground**

Note:

To Kirby and the fishing kitty:

Gone on vacation. Chibi Kitsune's my cousin, he'll take over for now. Later.

Chibi Neko

Kirby: **scratching head** Huh?

Phew! That was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG one, but good, yes? OK, now the reviews!

Yunie/Hawkeye: HA HA HA! Funny! But she would shoot me too if I did something about it, you know…btw, Nyago, that was excellent timing!

Kitsune Vampire girl: Eh heh…maybe your right, they are evil. And I probably won't put in The Grudge because I will save that for another story **evil grin** heh heh heh!

Ravenfairie: Thank you!

TheLegendofZelda: **sarcastically: **Very funny, Chibi! I'm just cracking up over here (jk it really was funny) Oh, yes! Look up her sn, people!

Rea and bb fan: Thank you so much! A lot of people told me it wasn't scary, though…oh well! I don't listen to them anyway.

Coolcatjas: Thank you! Again, people tell me it's funny and not scary…

Gir the halo freak: AH HA HA HA! Well, I should hope not! (jk)

OK, and…ACTION! …wait, I'm writing this…I'm smart (Yunie, don't say anything)!

Beast Boy was still walking to his room. He was fuming. _"I hate them! They just had to rub it in my face like that!"_ Upon arriving at his room, he opened the door, stomped in, and plopped down on his bed angrily. He lay there for a few minutes before his anger faded away and was replaced with exhaust. He yawned and rolled over, and in a few minutes was asleep.

Meanwhile, in Raven's room, things were exploding like crazy. She had gathered a bunch of miscellaneous boxes from the basement and was focusing her energy on them and purposely making them blow up, it's contents spewing out onto her floor. She floated cross-legged in the air, eyes closed, while and other things flew up in the air around her.

Who was that girl anyway? What was she talking about? (BOOM! A box of old books blew up) Did she have any connection to Samara? What about the movie? Was it real? (BOOM! More things like binders and such were scorched) And what Beast Boy said…she was going to kill him for that…! BOOM! A box of video games exploded and came raining back down around her. She phased through the floor and outside her room so as not to be hit in the head again, until the thumps subsided. Then she cautiously reentered her room. Playstation and Nintendo games littered her floor.

"Great. My room is now a junkyard…" she sighed, picking up the discarded items and stacking them outside her door. Then she pieced together (as best she could) the boxes she had destroyed and placed the unwanted things inside. When she was done, she found that most of her anger had gone, and, looking down the hall, she made her decision.

She quietly opened the door before her. "Beast Boy? Can I talk to you for a second…?" She listened. There was no sound. She moved into the room and was greeted by the sound of snoring. She backed out of the room and closed the door. Making a mental note to come back later, she walked away.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were now coming up the stairs, discussing the day's events.

"I think we've had enough stress for today," Robin said, remembering Starfire's collapse. "Why don't we do something fun?"

Cyborg looked at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!" they shouted together. "Come on, Star, wanna play?" Robin asked as Cyborg took off down the hall.

Starfire's stony face instantly turned into a smile. "Of course!"

Raven listened to the sound of Cyborg running past her room, shouting loudly, "TOURNAMENT! TOURNAMENT! COME ONE AND ALL TO WATCH CYBORG WIN! BOO-YAH!"

Raven shook her head. They were so immature, especially Beast Boy. _"Stop thinking about Beast Boy!"_ she thought angrily. She heard a knock on her door. She didn't say anything.

"Raven, are you there?"

"Come on in, Starfire."

Starfire opened the door, a grin plastered on her face, something Raven hadn't seen in a long time. "Would you perhaps join us in the Brothers of Super Smash Tournament?"

Raven's instinct was to say no; she didn't do the video games. But Starfire's carelessness was contagious, and Raven found herself saying, "Whatever…I would love watching them act like two-year-olds…"

Starfire knew this meant success. "Then come with me!" And, grabbing Raven's wrist, she pulled her out of her room and down the hall, rounding the corner just as Beast Boy emerged from his room.

When Starfire and Raven entered the living room, Cyborg was hooking up the Game Cube. "It's almost ready, ya'll! Better sit down!"

Robin was already seated. Starfire sat down next to him and Raven sat by her. The TV screen suddenly showed the Game Cube logo, and Cyborg straightened up, four controllers in hand. "Hey, where's BB? Isn't he gonna play?" he asked, looking around. Raven's eyebrow twitched.

As if on cue, Beast Boy entered through the doors, his hair going every which way. "Dude, wuz goin' on…I was napping…" he mumbled. Cyborg quickly rushed over before he had a chance to register exactly _who_ was in the room. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had devised a plan for BB and Raven to make up.

"C'mon, BB, we're about to start our weekly SSB Tournament!" Cyborg said, leading Beast Boy to the sofa and pushing him onto it. Still groggy, Beast Boy looked to his right and saw Raven looking angrily at him. He yelped.

"Cy, who's going first?" Robin asked. "There are four controllers max, but all five of us are playing, so…"

"It's me and you in the prelims!" Cyborg said.

"All right!"

As soon as the "versus" mode had been selected, Cyborg and Robin proceeded to choose their characters. Robin chose Roy for starters, while Cyborg chose Captain Falcon. They selected their arena (Hyrule Temple) and the fight commenced.

The two players rushed at each other. Roy swung his sword at Captain Falcon, knocking him down for all of two seconds. Captain Falcon dashed around him and hit him from behind with a flurry of punches.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cried.

Despite the attempt to apologize to him earlier, Raven was still angry with Beast Boy. _He_ was the one who should be apologizing to _her_. She got up to leave, but when she tried to open the doors, they were shut and locked tight. She turned around slowly, fuming. "CYBORG…!"

"Sorry, Raven! We started the tournament and no one will be leaving until we have a winner!" Cyborg called, cursing when Captain Falcon flew off the screen.

"Open…the…door…NOW!" she said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy called, also standing by the door.

Cyborg paused the game and held up a tiny remote. "OK OK!" he cried, pushing a big green button. The doors opened and the two titans went through. Cyborg turned around and winked at Robin and Starfire. They grinned.

Raven and Beast Boy avoided each other's eyes as the doors shut behind them. They both were thinking the same thing.

"Uh…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Then Beast Boy laughed and Raven smiled.

"You…smiled at me!" Beast Boy gasped. "The world is ending!"

"Don't push it."

Just then, they heard the sound of applause back in the living room. Apparently, someone had won. The two of them walked back to the living room to find Robin jumping up from the couch in triumph and Cyborg glaring at him.

"I will get you Robin…" Cyborg muttered. Robin just grinned.

"Who's up next?" Robin asked. Starfire jumped up and down and shouted, "Raven and I shall go next!"

"OK, then," he replied, handing his controller to her.

As Cyborg passed Raven, he handed her his controller, muttering angrily under his breath.

Starfire sat by Raven, grinning from ear to ear. Raven smirked as they chose their characters. Starfire chose Pichu and Raven chose Kirby ("So, it's a cute character theme?" Beast Boy asked. Raven knew where he was going and glared at him angrily, although it was just a warning and she didn't really mean it.) The field was Hyrule Temple again, and the battle started.

Pichu dashed right up to Kirby and headbutted him over and over. Kirby counterattacked with a flurry of punches that did equal damage back to Pichu. Pichu released a tiny bolt of electricity at Kirby, but he jumped and positioned himself above the electric mouse, turned into a rock and smooshed him. After recovering, Pichu summoned a thunderbolt down on Kirby and himself, frying the pink marshmallow.

They continued on in this fashion for a while. Finally, the characters froze, Pichu in mid-step and Kirby in mid-turning-into-a-rock-to-try-to-crush-Pichu. Applause sounded from the speakers and Pichu was shown doing a little dance while Kirby applauded politely.

"Looks like you won, Star!" Robin congratulated her. Starfire giggled.

"What! I wanna battle Star and see how good she REALLY is!" Cyborg shouted. "Raven, I challenge you!" he cried, pointing dramatically at her (like in Pokemon .)

Sweat-drops all around. "Uh…yeah…" Raven said. She handed him the controller.

"Yes!" Cyborg yelled in triumph. "I will rule all! MWA HA HA HA!"

More sweat-drops. "Just choose your character already…"

Cyborg's vein throbbed as he chose Bowser. ("I won't be defeated so easily this time!") As they were choosing the field, Raven said, "Let's throw in a little twist, shall we?" And with that, she selected Pokemon Floats. Cyborg gulped.

"But Bowser doesn't jump that high!" he complained.

"Exactly…"

"Aw, man!" Cyborg cried. Beast Boy snickered. "Can it!" Cyborg yelled at him.

"Excuse me, genius, but your character just fell of the Chansey…" Raven informed him. Cyborg gasped and started pushing buttons like crazy.

Raven indeed had the advantage in this round, and Cyborg lost again.

"Who's up next?" she asked in a bored tone as tears poured out of Cyborg's eyes.

"Me and Star in the next round!" Robin replied as Starfire jumped up and down.

"What about me!" Beast Boy cried angrily.

"You can go in the next round," Raven said to him. Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"OK, Star, don't expect me to go easy on you!" Robin said, choosing Link as his character.

"And do not expect me to easy the go on you, either!" Starfire retorted playfully, picking Pichu again.

"Go Robin!" Beast Boy cried.

"Go Starfire!" Cyborg yelled.

"Uh, go someone?" Raven said.

For the next few minutes, Link and Pichu fought each other in Hyrule Temple. When time was called everyone leaned forward anxiously. It was no surprise that Pichu appeared doing the dance again.

"Way to go, Star!" Cyborg cried.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yay for Pichu," Raven cheered sarcastically.

"I believe I have won, Robin!" Starfire said.

"And I think it's finally my turn now!" Beast Boy shouted. Robin tossed him the controller.

"Fine! It's your turn already!" he yelled. Beast Boy grinned as he plopped down on the couch, controller in hand.

"Oh no you don't you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted. "I challenge you!" (Another dramatic point) Everyone face-faulted.

"Yeah, dude…" Beast Boy said, looking around nervously.

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Cyborg stared at Beast Boy with a mad gleam in his eyes. Beast Boy squeaked (A/N: I like that word!)

"Scaaaaaaaaaaaary!" Beast Boy cried in a high-pitched voice, holding the controller over his head.

"Cyborg, quit scaring Beast Boy and choose your character already!" Robin said.

"Fine…"

Cyborg chose Ganondorf ("YOU ARE GOING _DOWN_!") and Beast Boy chose DK. They selected their field (Hyrule Temple _again!_) and started.

Five minutes later…

"You…beat…me…"

"Nyah ha!"

"I lost…my Super Smash Brothers career is over…" a giant puddle was on the floor around where Cyborg sat.

"I didn't know that robots were scientifically capable of producing that much water…" Raven commented, causing Cyborg to cry harder and Beast Boy to look at her in utter perplexity.

"Please, Cyborg, do not cry," Starfire tried to console her friend, but it wasn't working. She gave Robin a "help me please" look.

"It's just a game," Robin said, receiving Starfire's message.

"OK! Robin, let's go!" Beast Boy called from the couch.

"You're on!"

Link vs. Young Link, Hyrule Temple.

"This is awkward…" Raven said as the older Link and younger Link attacked each other, each player pushing the buttons on their controllers madly.

Eventually, youth prevailed, and Beast Boy won again.

"YEAH!"

"Wow. I guess all those extra hours of video-gaming out paid off," Robin remarked sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at him.

"I wish to play next!" Starfire cried.

"OK, Star, but I'm warning you, I won't go easy on you!" Beast Boy told her.

"That's what they all say…" Raven said.

But turned out that Beast Boy wasn't kidding. He was on a winning streak. "Hey, Raven! You and me in the finals!" he yelled.

"Joy…"

"Go Raven!" Starfire and Robin cried. Cyborg was still crying at the kitchen table.

Kirby vs. Yoshi, Hyrule Temple.

"Let's do this!"

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just a game…"

"Oh…right!"

"Boys…"

YAY! SSB Tournament! Who do you guys want to win? I know it's a dumb little side event, but I wrote it because I REALLY like that game! And because our group went to Chibi's house and had our own little mini-tournament…so, yeah! Review and tell me if you want Raven or BB to win…or if you really couldn't care less…OK, that's it then! RSVP (review instead of respond)…OK OK, lame, sorry! Bye!


	9. Day 2 P4

IMPORTANT MESSAGE 1: OK, guys, I will not be continuing "High School," BUT my friend linkinparkh2over will be! So don't complain to me when you find that it's gone from my username because it will be on hers. Got it? …Good!

Side note for comic: I showed my friend an AIM icon that had Rae and BB kissing **blanches**…so that's where the icon comes from. And then my other friend Rikku said that Yunie (aka the one who draws Nyago) is like the puffball in Kirby—she is all nice and sweet when you look at her, but when you turn away…RAAARR!

Nyago: **sitting in front of computer** YAY! AIM!

Tatl: **looks at the buddy icon of one of the windows on the computer** Wait a second…

Kirby: OMG! YOU DID _NOT!_

Nyago: Whatever do you mean? **little halo appears on her head**

Kirby: P-P-P-P-P-P!

Tatl: …puffball?

Kirby: YES! THAT!

Fuzzle: **imagines Nyago as a devil and an angel** Hmmmm…

Kirby: **imagines self turning away and Nyago turning into a devil, then he turns back around and Nyago is an angel** IT'S DEFINITELY POSSIBLE…

Nyago: **humming to self**

Sorry, Yunie, I couldn't remember it exactly! But anyway…Reviews:

Coolcatjas: HAHAHA! Yeah, I'm planning on that!

Yunie/Hawkeye: HAHAHAHA! Day of Silence!

Rae and BB fan: Awesome, Pokemon rocks! OK, thanx for voting!

Kitsune Vampire Girl: Well, sorry if I didn't mention this, but Raven changed Kirby's color (you can do that), so he's not pink. Sorry if I didn't put that part in! But anyways, thanx for reviewing!

Hikaru: **vein throbs** Hey! He's not pink anymore! She changed his color! …**sweatdrop** And I would say "funnierest" because…?

JapaneseAnime16: It scared me too! HAHAHA! I am paranoid of my own TV.

OK, sorry it took so long to update, but I was typing up lots of other stuff! Um…to be exact…5 other stories, 3 of which (I think) are stupid and I won't bother posting (unless you really want to know what they are about). And about the voting thing, here are the results:

Raven: 2

BB: nil

HAHAHA! Poor BB! OK, I will actually type now!

Beast Boy pushed buttons madly, while Raven just sat, calm and composed. The rest of the team watched with baited breath.

"…I just realized something," Robin said suddenly. Starfire looked at him quizzically. "What if Beast Boy loses?"

"WHAT!" Beast Boy cried, turning his head slightly but never taking his eyes off the screen. Raven grinned to herself.

"Don't get distracted," Robin said playfully. Beast Boy's vein throbbed as he realized it had been a joke to get him distracted for the fun of it. Meanwhile, Cyborg was still weeping at the table.

"My SSB career…over…" he sobbed.

"Cyborg, I have made the pudding of sadness for you," Starfire said, carrying over a large bowl of something that looked like a cross between old porridge and slop. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"…You know what? I think I forgot to turn off my computer," he said quickly, watching Starfire as she scooped out a spoonful. Cyborg dashed around her before she could get it to his mouth and sped out the door.

"I do not see why Cyborg would suddenly be so concerned about his computer," Starfire muttered. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud wail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven had won the SSB tournament. There was an awkward silence as Starfire processed the victory, Raven reclined against the back of the couch, and Robin and Beast Boy's jaws dropped.

"Wow," was all Robin had to say.

"Congratulations, Raven!" Starfire squealed, dropping her pudding bowl and flying over to Raven to hug her. She choked.

"You're…hugging…me…"

"Oh! Forgive me!" Starfire replied, pulling away. Raven gasped for air.

"Hey, where did Cy go?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone looked around. Cyborg was indeed still not there. After a few more minutes, they began to worry.

"I'll go check on him," Robin offered. He started to go up the stairs when Starfire called to him.

"I shall go with you, Robin!"

With that, the two titans left the room. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Uh…"

"So…"

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna play Legend of Zelda?"

Robin knocked on the half-robot's door. "Cyborg? Are you there?"

The two titans were relieved to hear their friend's voice as he answered, "Yeah, come on in!"

Robin opened the door to find Cyborg in front of his computer, apparently downloading something.

"Uh, Cyborg? What are you doing?"

"Oh, this? I'm installing a pop-up block," Cyborg answered simply.

"You were gone for so long that we began to worry," Starfire added.

"Oh, sorry! This thing's is taking so long to load that I guess I lost track of the time. Let's go back."

The three entered the living room to find Beast Boy playing Legend of Zelda (Majora's Mask) and Raven making herself tea.

Beast Boy paused the game and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Cy! What were you doing?"

"I was installing a pop-up block."

"Oh…what's that?"

As Cyborg explained (in a rather irritated tone), Robin looked up at the clock. It read 4:05 PM.

"Guys, we should eat soon," he said, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over the controller. He sweat-dropped.

"Shall I cook tonight?" Starfire asked him.

"Uh…Why don't I help you?" Robin stammered. He knew that she would probably blow up the kitchen if he didn't "supervise" her.

"Glorious!" she answered, pulling him to the counter. Raven watched them curiously.

"_What disgusting food will she shove down our throats tonight?"_ she wondered. Robin seemed to read the look on her face because he shot her a look. She looked away as if she hadn't seen anything and sipped her tea, watching the pair out of the corner of her eye.

5:15 PM…

"Dinner is served!" Starfire announced, wearing a chef's hat and an apron. She also wore oven mitts and was holding a large white bowl. Robin stood awkwardly behind her.

When all the titans were seated at the table, Starfire put the bowl on the table and took off the plastic wrap (why she had it on there in the first place, we do not know). Four curious faces looked over the edge. What they saw was a cross between raspberries and fungi.

"What in the name of…!" Cyborg began, but Robin nudged him hard enough to make him shut up before he could finish.

Beast Boy looked up at the Tameranian. "Uh, Star…what _is_ that?"

"Zorka berry pudding!" (A/N: Spur of the moment)

Beast Boy's eyes turned to swirls. "Zora berry wha…!"

"No, Beast Boy, she did not make the Zora's into berries and squash them into pudding," Raven informed him. Starfire was clueless. (A/N: The Zoras are fish-people from the Legend of Zelda, for those of you who don't know.)

"And now…as Robin says…let us 'dig in!'" Starfire announced once again. Seeing as no one else was about to "dig in," she grabbed her spoon and ate a large bite of the stuff. Everyone's eyes instantly became as big as saucers.

"She…ate…it…" Cyborg said slowly, staring at Starfire. She looked back at him.

"What is it, friend Cyborg? Have you never eaten Zorka berry pudding?" She asked him.

"I haven't even _heard_ of it, let alone eaten it!"

Starfire kept right on eating while everyone watched her. Robin finally took his spoon in his hand and scooped up a small bite of the pudding. All eyes were now on him as he slowly put it in his mouth.

He chewed for a few moments before he swallowed. Everyone awaited a reaction. And they got it.

"It's actually pretty good."

"WHAT!" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy cried. Starfire beamed.

"Thank you, Robin!"

Raven was the next to try. She also gave her approval. After this, Beast Boy tried his. His only hope was that it was some sort of vegetable. Cyborg made several tests on his pudding before he ate it.

By 9:00, everyone was ready to go to bed. It had been a stressful day on them (Starfire especially) and it would be better to sleep it off. Each titan went to his or her room, leaving the living room in dark silence.

Raven was trapped in a white room with absolutely no furniture or people. There were no doors and no windows. There were no hollows spots either, as she tapped on the walls. A sudden instinct told her to turn around, and she saw a chair with a black-haired girl sitting there. She approached her cautiously, extending her right hand as she drew nearer. Suddenly, the girl leapt up and grabbed Raven's arm, threatening to pull her down into some unknown darkness—

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Raven cried as she woke up with a start. Without thinking, she turned on the lights with her powers to check the dark corners of her room. She sighed with relief and lay back down. She remained still with her eyes shut for a while before she remembered something else. Pulling up her right sleeve, she examined her arm to find a red handprint embedded in her skin.

AW! I wanted SO badly to end it at the end of the dream sequence part, but I didn't want to torment you guys too much. So, stick around for next time, and I will try to get it up soon!


	10. Day 3 P1

. OK, I am having some major issues over here, so forgive me if I don't update! I have the following on my weekend itinerary:

Do my daily load of homework (about 2 hours)

Finish a long term project (many components, all due by May 10, which may be in the past depending on when I get this up)

Deal with my whiny little sibling

Keep up my updates to satisfy you guys

Go to my animation class every Saturday (this is for you, K; it is from 1:00-3:00, so I won't be home on Saturdays at that time)

Try to find some spare time to play with my next door neighbor, who I only see a couple times a month because we always seem to have conflicting schedules

Memorize and learn to write the Chinese alphabet, along with a few words and sayings

Read and review to updated fanfictions

Possibly other extra things of which I cannot seem to remember at the moment

…and that is why I have not been updating. Hope that is all I will have on my list of crap and that it won't get longer.

First, before I start the review responses, I would like to acknowledge my most faithful readers and reviewers, both pennamed and anonymous. Don't be offended if you are not at the top or are not on here, I still really appreciate what you have to say. Seriously! Oh yes, and people at school, you guys are all on my best reviewers list for people I know T.T Thank you guys so much!

Pennamed rankings:

First place: Ravenfairie! You have reviewed for, like, every single chapter of this story! Thank you OH SO MUCH!

Second place: Coolcatjas! Even though you started in the middle, you have reviewed for my other story too! Thank you thank you thank you!

Third place: TheLegendofZelda! Yes, you chibi! You reviewed practically the day after I posted! **Glomps chibi** Thanx!

Anonymous rankings:

First place: Yunie/Hawkeye! YAY! FISH AUCTION AND COMIC PAGES! Thanx, Yunie, for putting up with my story spoiling at school XD

Second place: Kaila! Star, I really have to thank you for finding time to read my stuff, even though you have a _ton_ of chores and things to do and a HUGE family to visit…so, thanx a lot!

Third place: Rose! Thanx for trying to read, although your computer denied you access to reviewing, but that's OK. Thanx for your great ideas at the beginning and your support! …I sound like I'm reciting something, don't I? XD

OK, so, like I said before, don't be offended if you are not up here! I love all of you guys and maybe you will show up in the next couple of chapters! And, no, I did not put up all people I know just because they are my friends, because I put up people that I _DON'T_ know, too! But right now, here are the reviews:

Rose: Thanx! Yeah, I was about to do that to Cyborg, but then I thought, "Wait…it hasn't been seven days yet!" So, yeah…and I hate that when it won't let you review.

Robyn222: Thanx! I'm glad it was convincing!

Yunie/Hawkeye: HAHAHAHA! SO FUNNY! **Navi in background:** WAHHHHHH!

Coolcatjas: Glad that you are enjoying! And thanx, I didn't want it to be all fun and no scary stuff .

Rea and bb fan: Heh, yep, you got your wish! I'm glad that you did. (Legend of Zelda ROCKS!)

Ravenfairie: Thanx! Hmm…I wonder why it did that? I hate that…oh well. It will work at some point, right?

RenegadeMustang: Hehe, yeah, the dream thing! I love doing that.

TeenRAVENtitan: HAHAHA! Don't pass out! Sorry that I had to do that cliffy, but **shrugs** it's my job! OK, well, here is your update.

Michaela: Don't worry, I will continue. And about the Ring 2, I heard it was stupid…oh well, if you see it, tell me how it is! I might try to write a story about it.

YAY! New readers! **Glomps** I love you guys! …OK, I should stop now. Anyway, I sort of had writer's block before the last chapter, so that's why it took so long. I don't have a comic today, so…yeah. Sorry! Just means that we get to start the story earlier.

Raven stared at the mark on her arm in disbelief. She ran her fingers over it and immediately felt a burning sensation.

"Ouch!" she cried softly.

She was sure—no—_positive_ that it had been a dream. It had been realistic, yes, but a dream. Then, why did she have this?

Glancing at her alarm clock, she saw that it was 5:30 AM. She knew no one would be up at this hour, so she decided to fix herself some herbal tea and think.

Raven wandered down the hallway and towards the living room. She was surprised to hear the sounds of the television as she neared the door. Heart beating rapidly, she ran the rest of the way and burst into the living room. Her pulse quickened even more when she saw the movie they had rented three days ago playing on the big screen.

She stood there a few more moments, watching the tape from the movie play to the end before she felt the presence of someone else in the room. Lowering her gaze, she noticed the back of a certain Tameranian's head half-hidden behind the back of the couch.

"Starfire! What are you doing?"

Starfire tore her eyes away from the TV to look over at Raven. She couldn't quite tell, but Raven thought that her eyes were a darker shade of green than they usually were.

"I could not sleep."

"But it's five-thirty in the morning!"

"We have not yet returned this movie," Starfire said, picking up the box for the video. Raven noticed that she kept changing the subject.

"Well…we just haven't found the time…"

"Would you like to finish watching it with me?"

"Um…not really, but you shouldn't even be watching by yourself," Raven told her, walking to the couch, picking up the remote and turning off the TV. Instantly, Starfire's eyes returned to their normal, bright green.

"Oh, thank you Raven!"

"Huh?"

"I am quite tired. I shall go and get some more sleep." And with that, Raven was left alone to chew on the previous events.

8:00 AM:

Starfire entered the living room, optimistic and cheerful as always. She watched Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games while Robin cheered them on. Raven sat in a secluded corner, reading as usual. Starfire decided to leave her alone for a little while longer.

Every so often, Raven's eyes quickly swept the room. She still hadn't told anyone about the mark on her arm, but it still hurt whenever she touched it.

"Dude! No fair!" Beast Boy cried, as Young Link was blasted off the screen just before time was called. "I want a rematch!"

"Whoever wins this one gets to decide what's for breakfast…" Robin added slyly.

"YOU'RE ON!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted at the same time. They both began pressing buttons madly.

…

"You totally lucked out on that one!" Cyborg yelled at the smirking changeling.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I won second place in the SSB Tournament yesterday."

"I will get you…"

Beast Boy happily began making breakfast while Cyborg sat at the table, glaring angrily at him. Robin watched Cyborg carefully, making sure he didn't make any "sudden moves."

Starfire smiled as she sat down next to Robin. She had tried her best not to think about last night by smiling and acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. She knew Raven had different tactics, though.

Finally, Beast Boy held up a steaming pot. "Tofu's done!"

Starfire grinned, Robin nodded, and Cyborg grumbled. Beast Boy hurriedly served up their plates. The Tameranian and Robin began eating, but Cyborg just stared at the steaming pile of glup in front of him.

"Yo, Raven! Breakfast!" Beast Boy called to her. She did not so much as blink. Beast Boy frowned and approached the Goth, tapping her on the arm. She winced ever so slightly.

"I said, it's breakfast time."

"I'm not hungry."

"Aw, come on!" He grabbed her arm with unbelievable aim. She tried not to have a noticeable reaction. But when he started pulling her and tightening his grip, she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes started to water with pain.

"GET OFF!" she cried. He immediately let go. She pulled her arm out of his reach. "That hurts."

"I didn't even pull you that hard. Why're you so sensitive all of a sudden?"

Before he had time to accuse her of another personal problem (A/N: **cough-**PMSing-**cough**), Raven pulled her sleeve up and showed him the mark.

"That's why."

Beast Boy was thoroughly startled. "I'm sorry, Rae…I didn't know."

The rest of the titans were over in a flash.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"When did this happen?" Cyborg inquired.

"Raven, what is this?" Starfire asked in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea." Was the reply.

"We should examine it," Cyborg told her.

"Great."

"Hey, it's in your best interest!" Cyborg countered, dragging her off to the emergency room (see Apprentice, Part 2…except in that Beast Boy was dragging her too…).

Robin shrugged. "Well, I guess we should come with," he said to the other two.

"Are you done yet?" Raven groaned. She sat on the small cot, watching Cyborg run tests on the computer. Suction cups had been attached to her arm and the pain was almost too much for her.

"ALMOST!" Cyborg replied angrily. She had been asking that question every five minutes.

Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the bed, staring at the red mark. "Are you sure it's not just a bruise, Rae?"

"Does it _look_ like a bruise to you?"

"Eh…no."

"OK, _now_ I am done!" Cyborg said in exasperation. Raven made as if to remove the suction cups. "I never said you could take those off!"

"Fine…"

"Well?" Robin asked. Starfire watched the computer monitor anxiously.

"It doesn't look like any normal injury, and it probably wasn't from that fight you guys had against Red X yesterday," Cyborg told him. Raven glared at him.

"No duh."

Cyborg ignored Raven's sarcasm and went on. "I analyzed the DNA from the handprint and it turns out that—"

"Wait, that's a _handprint?_" Beast Boy interrupted, pointing at the mark. He accidentally jabbed it with his finger and Raven winced. "Sorry!" he added.

"Yes, it is," Cyborg answered. "As I was saying, I analyzed the DNA and I found that it is very similar to Raven's."

"WHAT!" four different voices chorused. Cyborg covered his ears.

"I'm not kidding! Would I kid about something this serious?" he asked. He received skeptical looks from Raven and Beast Boy, but Robin and Starfire agreed with Cyborg.

"He's right," Robin added.

"Cyborg's intelligence far exceeds our own, and we should trust him," Starfire said. Cyborg literally swelled with pride.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, puzzled by the intricate phrase.

"Yeah, I guess…" Raven mumbled.

"Oh, there was one other thing," Cyborg suddenly said, typing on the computer some more. "The DNA that I found is no longer active." (A/N: Sorry, but I don't know any scientific terms! Forgive me! But you get the gist, right?)

"And that means…?" Beast Boy asked. He was feeling very much left out because of the advanced vocabulary.

"It means that the person—or thing—that caused this…is dead."

OK, that's all for today, guys! Keep the reviews coming, I am really happy that I am getting readers! Spontaneous acknowledgements will now be happening regularly, FYI.


	11. Day 3 P2

Hallo, people! Guess what? I finished my REALLY huge project! WOOT! I turned it in on Tuesday! Now all I have to do is memorize the Chinese alphabet and learn how to write it by Monday, which shouldn't be too hard. So! Reviews:

Coolcatjas: Hey, no prob! I should be thanking you for reviewing so much! Sorry it took so long to update, btw.

Teentitan: Dude, cool it. Here's your update, so breathe deeply…jk

TeenRAVENTitan: Don't hyperventilate! It's very bad! But I have now given you a reason to stop because I updated!

Kenshinfan2000: Thanks! I'm surprised a Kenshin person reviewed to this story, but that makes me even more happy!

Rea and bb fan: Glad you liked it! Yeah, I try to stay with the movie, but it can get a bit difficult, you know? Here is your update!

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: Thanks! And no, Beth did not die because she was the one who Rachel interviewed at the insane asylum and the one who found Katie's body in the closet. I can understand why you would think that, though.

Yunie/Hawkeye: HAHA! Funny, just like every other time. And yeah, "chew on events" is an expression. **Navi in background** WAH! GREAT DEKU TREE! **Kirby**: I feel your pain…

TheLegendofZelda: Heh. Try to keep purple in there, IY. Thanks, though!

AlyRaven: Thanks! Here is the long awaited update!

OK then! I am on a brain dead phase and therefore have no comic to share with you people. So sorry about that! Well, I guess I better start, so…uh…oh just read already!

Two horrified faces and two doubtful ones stared back at Cyborg in silence.

"D-d-d-dead?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Is this even possible?" Starfire asked, clearly afraid.

"Probably not," Raven replied, removing the suction cups. Cyborg sweat-dropped but made no attempt to stop her.

"Cyborg, are you sure you analyzed the data right?" Robin asked. He didn't want to believe it unless he saw concrete proof.

"Yes, Robin, I'm pretty sure I did it right, considering that I am half-robot and have a higher IQ," came the irritated answer.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!"

"You couldn't do Calculus for your life!"

"Maybe I could if I even knew what the hell it _was!_"

"See? There you go! Proof right there!"

"Oh shut up! You came in last in the SSB Tournament yesterday!"

"That has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my IQ!"

"It does too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

The two continued to argue while the rest of the titans watched.

"Should we not stop them?" Starfire asked.

"If they want to be immature, let them have their fun," Raven answered. Then she looked at the changeling. "I'm surprised you're not involved in this one, Beast Boy."

"…Hey!" Beast Boy cried.

"That was a little slow…"

Beast Boy pouted, but followed Raven and Starfire out of the room, which the other two titans took absolutely no notice of, immersed in their argument.

"Well…now what?" Raven asked, leaning on the counter. Starfire had gone to her room again and Beast Boy sat on the couch playing Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. He had just started a new file and was currently in the graveyard area.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he groaned. He had forgotten how he had beaten the game the first time. "Oh, wait…it was something about the ocarina and the Triforce…"

"Wow, you're smart."

"I remember now!" the changeling cried suddenly, ignoring Raven's past comment. He steered Link up to the top and biggest gravestone and stood on a Triforce symbol that had been inscribed in the ground. There, he played Zelda's Lullaby.

"Yes!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but she watched the screen anyway. By now, Link had entered the gravestone and was shooting down what seemed to be invisible enemies off the walls.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm killing Keese!"

"Right…"

Beast Boy ignored her again and Link entered the next room.

"Oh great. Redeads."

"Pardon?"

"It's like Nintendo's version of the living dead," Beast Boy explained. "Oh crap!" he cried, as Link froze and a scream was heard. Beast Boy pushed all the buttons rapidly, but nothing happened. Even the Redead had stopped moving and the music had muted itself.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Raven asked.

"Eh…no," Beast Boy answered, getting up and checking the plugs and connections. Just then, Raven thought she heard the doors opening and turned around to look, but they were shut tight and no one was there.

"Weird…"

"Uh…uh…R-raven?"

"What is it n—?" Raven began, but was cut short by what she saw on the big screen; a gaping mouth, rotting skin, and a distorted face. Then it disappeared and was replaced by static. Raven was sure she could hear something more than a buzzing noise behind the static.

"Augh…augh…" Beast Boy squeaked.

Raven quickly summoned the remote with her powers and pushed the power button. The static disappeared, but the noise continued. It sounded a bit like whispering…

"Four days…four days…"

"Do you hear something?" Raven asked the stunned changeling.

One would not have thought it possible for his eyes to get any bigger, but they did. "Wh-what are you talking about, Rae? You're scaring me."

There was a sudden bang, and the doors opened, revealing Starfire. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running.

"What…has…happened?" she asked between breaths.

"N-nothing," Raven replied quickly, listening for the noise, but it had stopped.

"I thought I heard something coming from this room," Starfire told her.

"Really, it was nothing. _Right,_ Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy got the message that he wasn't to tell Starfire what had just occurred. "Uh, yeah. My videogame just spazzed. That's all."

"I see." Starfire didn't believe them for one second, but she wasn't going to pry for an answer. She had sensed something wrong, and she was not about to defy her feelings. As if to confirm her suspicion, a glass shattered.

"Sorry."

10:00 AM

The missing titans had returned and everyone had eaten their cold and stale tofu, some more willingly than others.

"Raven? May I speak to you for one moment please?" Starfire asked.

"Um…sure."

The two girl titans left the boys and walked a ways down the hall. When Starfire was sure they were far enough, she turned back to the Goth.

"What was it that you attempted to hide from me?" she asked.

Raven pretended to be clueless. "What?"

"Do not lie. I know that something happened and I want to know what," Starfire said. She wasn't threatening her, but there was a certain urgency in her voice that made Raven worry.

"Really, Starfire, it's nothing to worry about. Like Beast Boy said, his videogame malfunctioned."

Starfire pondered her answer for a while. She still knew she was lying, but she did not want to question her farther. If Raven said it was nothing to worry about, then she had better believe her…for the moment.

Upon reentering the living room, Beast Boy and Robin stood by the TV while Cyborg checked the connections.

"I keep telling you, man! It's _fine!_" Cyborg said, clearly exasperated.

"Well, look again!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I've looked five times! I'm done! There's nothing wrong and that's that!" Cyborg yelled back, standing up. "Besides, I have to do the monthly repairs on this tower. I can't be wasting time on one stupid little malfunction!"

"But…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off as Cyborg marched out of the room. Then he fumed and crossed his arms. "Fine! If he wants to be that way, then…well, he can be that way!"

Starfire looked at Raven skeptically, an expression very rarely seen on her face. Raven avoided her eyes.

Robin shook his head. "Well, that was weird," he commented. "I guess it was just a quick spaz and that was it."

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy muttered. When he looked up and saw Starfire (not to mention the look on Raven's face), he shut up right away and said nothing more on the matter.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Cyborg was checking the circuits and fuses, the first part of his monthly repairs. He mumbled angrily to himself as he reconnected wires and rewired circuits.

"Stupid little grass stain. He should know better than to mess with me during this time of month," he grumbled. Done with the first circuit box, he closed it and opened the second. (A/N: It's a ten-story tower, they're gonna need a hell of a lot of fuses!) As soon as he did, at least ten cups of water poured out onto the floor.

"What the—?" Cyborg started, but was quickly over the shock as he thought of the changeling. "Oh, that little green elf! I'm gonna _kill_ him!"

Back upstairs, the girl titans watched as Beast Boy and Robin played against each other in SSB. Suddenly, they heard a crash and a yell downstairs. Almost immediately after, the power went out.

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"What the heck was that?" Robin asked. He instinctively twisted around in his seat and vaulted the couch, making a mad dash for the door. The rest were quick to follow, and before long, they had made it to the basement door.

"Cyborg!" Starfire called as Robin pounded on the door. It had been locked from the inside, which was unusual, as Cyborg never closed the door while he worked, let alone lock it.

"Cy! You OK in there?" Beast Boy called. There came no reply and they began to grow increasingly worried. Robin broke down the door with one swift kick of his metal sole and rushed downstairs, the titans hot on his heels.

When Robin's foot left the stairs and onto the floor, he heard a small splash. Water had leaked from somewhere and was all over the floor. With a sinking feeling, Robin made his way through the darkness, guided by the light of Starfire's starbolt.

"Titans! Spread out!" Robin ordered while he and Starfire walked in one direction. Raven nodded and Beast Boy turned into an anglerfish, the ability to breathe granted by the water on the floor. His light enabled Raven to see as she looked around, splashing water on him every so often so as to keep him alive.

"AIIIEEEEEEEE!" Starfire shrieked as she fell a few inches out of the air in surprise. The others came rushing over, Beast Boy back in human form. In front of them lay Cyborg, his circuits a dull gray and his eyes closed. Two plugs lay not far apart from each other on the floor.

Robin bent down and looked over the half-robot and the two plugs beside him. "He short circuited himself, I'm guessing," he told the titans. "Let's get him to his room where we can recharge him."

Starfire quickly carried Cyborg to his room while Raven cleared away the water with her powers and rebooted the power. Cyborg was strapped to the metal table in the middle and Robin began to type into his computer. Raven joined them a moment later.

"It's a good thing he taught me how to use this thing ever since he started those repairs," he remarked.

"It's better than having Brain Boy here jam a videogame in his re-charger and infecting him with a virus," Raven commented, shooting a dark look at Beast Boy. He was quick to defend himself.

"I swear it wasn't me! I don't even know how a light bulb works!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his hands in the air.

"Of course not, otherwise the one in your head would go on a lot more."

"Hey!"

"OK," Robin said, bringing the two titans out of their squabble. He carried a plug in his hand and connected it to the half-robot.

"Will he be all right?" Starfire asked anxiously.

"He should recover after the next few minutes. I've plugged in his re-charger. And…" Robin eyed the changeling and continued before he could launch another excuse speech, "…I double checked the slots for any wandering videogames."

"Good idea," Raven remarked.

"We would not want to have to call Gizmo again," Starfire added, while Beast Boy fumed in the background. This time, however, Starfire shot a glance at Raven.

"We would've never gotten him to comply without my having to scare him," Raven said to her, in her usual monotone. "It was unavoidable."

"Of course, Raven!"

"I'm serious."

"Cyborg!"

Starfire was the first to notice the bright blue returning to Cyborg's circuits. She flew to him and watched as he sat up and looked around.

"What happened?"

"You were down in the basement, and we were up here, and all of a sudden the lights went out and we heard you yell, so we went downstairs to see if you were O—"

Cyborg pointed an accusatory finger at Beast Boy, who again launched into his excuse phase.

"You! You put all that water in the fuse box, didn't you!"

"I swear it wasn't me!"

"Yeah, how could it be him if he can't even beat me at SSB?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's vein throbbed.

"So it wasn't him? Who was it, then?" Cyborg asked, looking at all of them in turn.

"None of us did it, Cyborg. How could we be so cruel?" Starfire asked.

"I suppose you're right."

"But why was there water in there in the first place? Everyone knows that's a major electrical hazard," Robin said. Then he added, "Except Beast Boy…"

"Electrical hazard?" Beast Boy asked, confused. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think we'll have to let it be for now," Cyborg sighed, although the thought of someone trying to kill him was overwhelmingly scary.

"I agree," Robin said. Then he frowned. "Why can't there be any crimes when we need them!"

"You _want_ someone to arrest?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just want something to take my mind off of these things."

"Dude, go train then! You always rat us out when we don't meet our quota for the day," Beast Boy said, but instantly he wished he hadn't. Now Robin was going to make them train nonstop.

"That's a good idea, but I don't feel like forcing you guys to train today. You can do whatever."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped as Starfire flew across the room to catch up to the Boy Wonder. "I shall join you, Robin!"

When the two had left the room, Cyborg stared off into space. Raven noticed this.

"…Need some time alone to think?" she asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"C'mon, Beast Boy."

And so Cyborg was left alone in his room, thinking about the previous event and what it could possibly mean.

Sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop here. Writer's block can kick in at the oddest times for me…anyway, review please! Btw, I might change the title of my parody, "Beauty and The Beast," to make room for new chapters of more parodies. Or I could just make all separate stories that are part of a series…so please tell me what you think I should do! Thanx!


	12. Day 3 P3 and Day 4 P1

WBH: OMG OMG! How late am I! EEEEEIIIIIAAAH! **Has a spaz attack**

Raven: **Sighs** I'll take over…

Reviews:

Coolcatjas: HAHAHA! Oh dear I think you have a Starfire speech attack! Anyway, thanks! I try, ya know? And I will try REALLY hard to update often, the reasons I do not are listed in my profile.

AlyRaven: Thanx! Here's your long-awaited update!

Ravenfairie: Thank yas!

Inumonkey13: OK, thanks for the advice! I'll try to do something similar to that (I was running out of plot ideas!). And sorry, but it's literally impossible for me to update every week.

Rea and bb fan: Yeah! I have something really awesome planned for the last two days…hehehe!

Kenshinfan2000: Sowwy! I try! And I'm getting there!

IluVxSeSsHyx4eVa: Yah, I tried to make it AFAP (as freaky as possible). And here is your update, finally!

TeenRAVENtitan: Oh dear. Don't make the computer explode now.

Raven: OK, Hayate told me beforehand of some messages she wants me to convey to you. First was…**takes out a sheet of paper**…um…that she has finally posted reasons of why she didn't update in her profile page. And…oh, she says that she is out of school but has a lot going on in her life right now so don't be too hard on her. Huh…? There's a side note here…it says that school people should know what she means. And…that's it. So, read and review, I guess.

…

The rest of the day went normally with a few setbacks. One was that Mumbo Jumbo attacked downtown and Cyborg was a bit hesitant (A/N: OK, he was paranoid) in using his sonic-cannon. Another was that Beast Boy would not touch the game controllers or anything else to do with video games for the rest of the day. So what did he spend his time doing, you ask? Bugging Raven.

"Raven? Whatcha doin' out here?" Beast Boy asked, coming out onto the roof and approaching the Goth.

"I'm meditating. What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Raven answered nastily.

"Oh."

Beast Boy sat down next to her and watched her frown while trying to concentrate.

"_Stop watching me! I can't focus!"_ were Raven's thoughts as her chanting grew increasingly choppy and uneven. Finally she opened her eyes and came out of her trance. "OK, what is it?"

"I'm just…disturbed…about that image," he said, pretending to be very interested in the sunset to hide his embarrassment.

"Any normal person would be," she replied simply, also looking at the horizon.

"But…don't you get the feeling that something weird is happening? Like some evil force is coming or something?"

Raven sighed. "I guess…"

But she held her tongue about the voice. Why was it that only _she_ heard it, and no one else did? Well, maybe Starfire had heard it, and arrived to question its whereabouts. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. And the more she believed what Beast Boy was saying.

"Look, we shouldn't worry too much about it," she said to fill in the long silence that had occurred.

Beast Boy gave her a doubtful look, but then turned his head back to the sky and replied, "Yeah…sure."

They sat there for a few more minutes, neither of them moving but never wanting the moment to end. Then Raven took a deep breath and turned to the changeling.

"Beast Boy, there's something I—"

She was cut off by the sound of Cyborg opening the door and walking out onto the roof. He stopped short.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Raven made an irritated noise in her throat and stalked off to her room. Cyborg watched her curiously.

"Jeez, it was just a simple question," he muttered, making his way to the rooftop fuse box.

All the while Beast Boy dwelled on Raven's unfinished sentence and attempted to fill in the rest. But after a while he gave up and also went to his room.

Day 4

Starfire tensed. She wasn't sleeping very well. Her mind was full of scary images and thoughts. She wanted it to end, to just go away…

A distant voice aroused her and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Looking around, the blurry images of her room became clear and she jumped when she heard the voice right beside her ear.

"Starfire? Are you all right? You've been asleep forever."

The Boy Wonder's face swam into view and Starfire felt relieved.

"But, Robin, how can someone be asleep forever? I have merely been asleep until daylight hours."

Robin laughed. "It's an expression, Star. It's like saying you've been asleep for a very long time."

"Oh…for how long, may I ask?"

"It's already 10:00. You were pretty tired, huh?"

Starfire's eyes widened in surprise and she immediately leapt out of bed. She had failed to notice that Robin was also sitting on the bed and knocked him off in her haste.

"Robin! I apologize! Are you injured?" Starfire asked.

Robin got up and rubbed his head. "I'm fine, but now I know what Raven felt like when Cyborg hit her over the head."

"Let us go and join our friends!" Starfire suggested, and took Robin by the hand and pulled him into the hallway. "Have I missed breakfast?"

"Uh…Well, I-I'm sure Beast Boy and Cyborg must've made something," Robin replied, a bit taken aback by the sudden burst of energy.

When they entered the living room, Starfire still had not let go of his hand. Only when he cleared his throat loudly did she remember and let go reluctantly. Fortunately for them, no one had noticed.

"Dudes, there's an Anime fair downtown. Wanna go?" Beast Boy asked, his head hanging upside down over the back of the couch. He was sitting next to Cyborg, who was hunched over and held the remote lazily in one hand, flipping through the channels.

"Why, do _you_ want to?" Raven asked from behind her book.

Beast Boy straightened into proper positioning and addressed her directly. "I'm bored! Besides, it could be fun. Something you don't have a lot of…" Raven shot him a warning look.

"He's right, you know," Robin agreed. "The first part, anyway," he added quickly, noting Raven's ominous stare.

"I agree with Robin! We shall go to this fair of the Anime and enjoy ourselves!" Starfire chimed in. Cyborg grunted his approval and Raven shrugged.

"Come, friends! We will leave now!" Starfire said, tapping Raven on the shoulder and attempting to pull Cyborg away from the TV.

"Oh, Cyborg…You can drive," Robin said, knowing that would get him out of his seat.

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg shouted, dashing to the garage and creating a huge wind after him. The other titans had to hold onto furniture in order to prevent themselves from losing their footing.

"Great…I suppose we'll be eating there, too?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, at least everyone can get something different," Robin answered.

"CAR'S READY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG?" called Cyborg from downstairs. Raven sighed heavily and rubbed her temple as she followed everyone else down to the car.

…

"Whoa! Check out these weird costumes!" Beast Boy cried, tugging on Raven's hood. She gagged slightly.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we see them."

"Look at all the stores!"

"Yes, there are a lot of stores."

"And look how many people there are!"

"Too many if you ask me." (A/N: Quotes from Kiki's Delivery Service!)

The group of five edged their way around the crowds, attempting to stay together. Robin had devised a plan of everyone holding each other's hand, but he had met some major objections. So now, a long procession of teens revealed Cyborg in front (so everyone could see him, as the fair was full of Asians and they are usually short no offense to anyone! I'm Asian too!), Robin behind him, Starfire holding onto his cape, Raven following her, and Beast Boy holding onto her cloak. The titans were lucky enough not to stand out too much because of the many people dressed up as Anime characters.

"So, where to now?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, we've eaten, so…"

"Comic store! Comic store!" Beast Boy cried from the back, tugging on Raven's hood again.

"You're…choking…me…"

"Oh sorry!" Beast Boy quickly released it.

"Comic store? OK, then," Robin said. Once Cyborg had spotted it, he led them all towards it.

"Please, Robin, could you explain to me how you read these 'comic books?'" Starfire asked, flipping through one.

"Well, you usually would read them frame by frame, left to right, but in these particular comics, you would read them…"

"Hey, where's BB?" Cyborg asked.

"_Ugh…he must've gotten distracted and left behind…"_ Raven thought. She instantly felt a pang of guilt for making him let go of her hood. He had probably not wanted to bother her again and didn't hold on at all. "I'll go look for him," Raven told him, and disappeared into the crowd going out.

Once outside, she knew it was a task easier said than done. There were too many people and she couldn't get a good view of them. She would've used her powers to fly but Robin had told them all specifically not to do anything "out of the ordinary." She cursed under her breath and pushed her way back to where they were before.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was left standing all by himself in the middle of the chaotic rush of people.

"Guys? Where are you?"

No one answered him. He looked around again, but only the costumes and strange faces greeted him. He felt as though he had been left behind on purpose. Not that he was afraid or anything, but…

A teenage girl dressed up as a modified version of Inu-Yasha with black hair and black dog-ears stopped by him.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey…" he replied.

The girl frowned slightly and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Beast Boy studied her features. He knew she was around thirteen or so, but her height was that of a younger person. "No, I don't think so."

"Huh. Weird. Anyway, my name is Chibi. You can call me Inu-Yuki if you want. Nice ta meet'cha!" (A/N: Yes, Chibi, that's you! I hope you won't kill me for the description, though.)

She extended the sleeve of her kimono, which was much too big for her. Beast Boy just grunted.

"Are you lost?" Inu-Yuki asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" he asked her.

Inu-Yuki grinned. "You looked sort of lonely and clueless, so I guessed you were probably lost or something."

"I thought he always looked that way. Maybe it's just me," said a voice behind them. Beast Boy whirled around to find Raven standing there. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for—"

"RAVEN!" Without thinking, Beast Boy had Raven in a tight embrace. Inu-Yuki laughed at the expression on her face.

"HAHAHA! Well, I guess you're not lost anymore, Beast Boy of the Teen Titans," she said. "I thought I had seen you somewhere. But I guess you don't need anymore company now that your girlfriend Raven came to get you!"

Inu-Yuki watched with a smirk as the two titans turned beet red and Beast Boy released Raven.

"HEY, CHIBI! Come on! We don't want to leave you behind!" A shout rang out across the street.

"Oh! Those are my friends! I gotta go! See ya!" Inu-Yuki told them. Turning, she yelled, "OK! BE RIGHT THERE, YUNIE!" Then she ran towards a group of middle school girls dressed in various costumes.

"So where are we going now, Lani-san?"

"Fluffy said she wanted to go to the comic store."

"What the frik! Do _NOT_ call me Fluffy! You guys have serious identity crisis!"

"AHAHAHA!"

"Let's go already!"

"OK OK! We're going already, Riku!"

"Hey, wait up for us!"

"Hurry up, Hayate and Koga!"

"Jeez, could you guys be any slower?"

"Oh shut up."

(A/N: You don't have to get that. I wrote it for my school friends. That's what we would be like at an Anime convention. Right, guys?)

"What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked, while Raven muttered, "The nerve of that girl! In the name of Azarath, she'll be cursed!"

"So, where's everyone else?" Beast Boy asked her.

"At the comic store," Raven replied, still flustered by Inu-Yuki's comment. "Let's go. And don't get lost this time."

Beast Boy obeyed and grabbed onto Raven's hood again. He concentrated only on where they were going and did not let go of her until they had made it safely inside.

"Finally! What took so long?" Cyborg asked them. Beast Boy cleared his throat nervously and Raven said, "Don't even ask…"

"Lemme guess. Someone made a comment about you two—" Cyborg started, but was silenced with a death glare from Raven. _"So that means yes,"_ he thought, wandering over to the shelves again.

Raven walked to an isolated part of the store and hoped that she would not run into that girl again. After saying some Azarath curses under her breath (A/N: I'm not trying to offend you, Chibi, it's just how she would react, you know?), she took note of her surroundings. She had ended up in the horror section. And her eyes rested on a particular book. She took it down off the shelf and read the title: The Ring 0 Birthday.

DUN DUN DUN! I hope you liked it! And forgive me if I got the title of the comic wrong. Anyway, I will try to update ASAP and do more parodies for you guys! And please check my profile page, as I have put up reasons for delay as well as some stuff about fanart and crap. Review please! Byyyyyye!


	13. Day 4 P2

…I just realized something. Once I get a couple chapters past day seven, the story will be over! WAH! But the good thing is that that means I can give my full attention to my other story! YAY! OK, split personality. Reviews:

Rea and bb fan: Thanx! Here's da update! And I'm glad I'm not the only one with a crazy life. Heh.

StarfireLover: I didn't go to that one this year…I'm so sad. But I went to last year's Anime Expo and it was really fun!

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: I love Kiki's Delivery Service too! It's a Miyazaki film and all Miyazaki films are cool! My friends and I have SO many nicknames for each other (I have like four) and one friend thinks we have identity crisis. Anyway, don't worry because everyone thinks I'm really strange, too. You are not alone in your weirdness. So, yeah, I hope you like this chapter!

Coolcatjas: I know! I love that movie too! Gigi rocks! Anyway, I'm really happy that you enjoyed it and I hope this update came early enough for you!

TeenRAVENtitan: Glad you liked it! That plot bunny kinda bit me in the middle of the night, along with the spider (yes, I actually have a spider bite).

Ravenfairie: Thanx! Eh, yeah, my school gets out earlier than others…

OK, well, enjoy the story while you can. I know it will probably be quite short but I hope it is good enough. By the way, I think I might slack off from my other story to finish this one. BUT that means that I will update it more frequently when I finish this one! So don't kill me please!

Raven blinked. At first she thought her eyes were deceiving her, but when she had gotten over the initial shock, she knew they weren't. She flipped through the pages of the comic and scanned the content. Yes, this was definitely the same thing, except it was a different version. She didn't have time to read anymore though, as someone came up behind her.

"Raven, may I ask what you are reading?"

"AUGH! Um…Starfire," Raven cried, shutting the comic. She turned around to face the Tameranian. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Forgive me, but you seemed so immersed that I had to know what it was that had captured your interest," Starfire replied. She tried to get a glimpse of the title, but Raven had it held in such a way that she could not read it or see the cover.

"It's nothing, really," Raven told her. "It's just…it reminded me of something personal."

"I see," Starfire said. "Well, the others have made their purchases and are ready to leave. We should join them."

"Yeah. I'll be there in just a second," Raven muttered, heading toward the register. Starfire walked toward the other titans and informed them of Raven's intentions.

"What comic is she getting?" Robin asked.

"She…did not say," Starfire replied.

"Huh. Guess it's one of her dark, depressing books or something," Beast Boy suggested, after making sure that Raven was out of earshot. He had said it just in time, however, as Raven appeared a couple seconds later.

"OK. Let's go," she said, slipping her wrist through the handles of the plastic bag that held her book.

"That's it? We done at this fair?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I believe we are," Starfire answered.

"OK then! Everyone load up in the car and let's go home!" the half robot said, leading the group back into the busy streets. Raven lagged behind Starfire in their linear procession and Beast Boy had to remind her to catch up. Once in the car, Cyborg pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive them all home.

"So, what did everyone get?" Robin asked. He had to turn around in his seat to see everyone in the back.

"I got Inu-Yasha!" Beast Boy cried, holding up a comic.

"I have purchased a comic entitled 'Fruits Basket.' It looks quite entertaining," Starfire added. She leaned forward and glanced at Raven, who sat in the rear right seat. "What did you purchase, Raven?"

"Yeah! I didn't even know you did comics, Rae," Beast Boy chimed in. He was expecting a sarcastic remark or some form of physical abuse, but he got neither. Instead, Raven ignored all of them. Beast Boy scooted over in his seat and poked her shoulder. "Star and I are asking you a question."

"It's nothing, just something I thought looked interesting," Raven replied, brushing his hand away. Beast Boy pouted.

"Then what's it called?"

Raven turned to look back out the window. How was she going to explain this…?

"Hey, look! It's called 'The Ring 0 Birthday.' And—Raven, what exactly _is_ that?"

Raven stiffened. Beast Boy had her comic! She quickly turned and snatched it out of his hands, narrowly missing Starfire's nose.

"I-it's not what you're thinking! Really!"

Starfire and Beast Boy simultaneously shot her skeptical looks. Robin turned around to watch curiously.

"Uh…"

Raven felt uncomfortable with all this attention around her. She racked her brain for some excuse.

_"Hm…I could try the 'Hey, look over there!' trick, but that wouldn't—"_ Raven was suddenly brought from her thoughts as Cyborg was turning left on a yellow light, but had failed to notice that the oncoming car was attempting to run the red light.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed, summoning her powers and hitting the brakes. The car whizzed by them, taking the T-Car's left mirror with it.

Cyborg immediately opened the door and yelled after the car, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU BASTARD!" along with some other colorful phrases and vocabulary.

"Oh my…" Starfire whispered. Robin sat rigid in his seat, stunned. Beast Boy was bunched up in a ball, with his arms over his head.

"Did we crash yet?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why you haven't flown out the windshield and landed in the street," Raven said. (A/N: Take off of TROQ!)

"We're alive!" the changeling rejoiced.

"Don't even _think_ about it," Raven warned. She didn't want another "Inu-Yuki incident."

"Great, now I have to fix the damn car all over again!" Cyborg grumbled angrily as he got back in the car. Impatient horns blared behind them, and Cyborg opened the skylight window and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Of course, following this outburst, there was complete silence, even from the titans.

"Jeez, and I thought Raven was scary when she got angry," Beast Boy mumbled to Starfire. Raven glared at him and hit him over the head.

Back at the tower, the titans all split up and quickly went to their rooms to enjoy their comic books. Raven was not happy about her discovery, however. She had only bought it to find more clues to the strange events happening around the tower.

With a heavy sigh, she sat down on the edge of her bed and opened her book, remembering that it was a right-to-left comic. In it, she found out that the girl's name was not Samara, but Sadako. The name sounded strangely familiar to Raven. She also discovered that this girl was completely normal except for a curse. Maybe there was someone in Jump City named Sadako…

Raven quickly went to the kitchen where she had put the phonebook after its last use. She brought it out and put it down on the table with a loud bang, then flipped through the pages until she reached the "S" section. Her finger trailed down the list of names until it stopped at the name she feared she would find. Sadako. And there was no last name. (A/N: I know she has a last name in the comic but makes it spookier if she doesn't have one!)

Raven was now a little shaken. She carried the phonebook over to the counter next to the phone and dialed the number next to the name. She held it to her ear and waited with baited breath. It rang once…twice…

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

Raven breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hello, this is Raven of the Teen Titans. Is Sadako there?"

"She's not in." Then there was a pause. "How do you know Sadako?"

Raven thought for a brief moment. "I'm an old friend, from her acting class. Do you know when I can reach her?"

"She doesn't like talking to someone she cannot see. She prefers to see them face to face."

She didn't know why, but Raven felt a chill run down her spine. "All right. Tell her that she'll be expecting Raven sometime tomorrow morning," she said, looking at the address in the book. It stated that the house was on an island, and Raven knew it could take a while to get there.

"Last name, please?"

Raven gulped. Last name? She didn't _have_ a last name. It was just…Raven. She racked her brain for a name. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the first one that came to her head.

"Logan."

"All right, I'll tell her." Click!

"DAMN! I'm so _stupid!_" Raven cursed, hanging the phone up. "I need to do some meditation before something like that happens again."

As she made her way to the roof, she paused. Beast Boy wasn't coming with her anyway, so why did it bother her? It's not like the guy was going to make any assumptions if the subject of humiliation wasn't there. Still…

Raven squashed the thought before it got any farther and decided to use her room instead of the roof. That way, no unwanted company could sneak up behind her.

She was proven wrong, however when she opened the door. Beast Boy was sitting on the floor, halfway through her comic book. At the sound of the door sliding open, he jumped and scrambled to a standing position.

"Raven! I—um…it's not what you—"

"WHAT—ARE—YOU—DOING—IN—MY—ROOM!" Raven yelled.

"I only wanted to see what this whole 'Ring 0 Birthday' thing was about!" Beast Boy answered, a little more confident.

"That is no reason to intrude into my personal space!"

"Yes, when it concerns the rest of us, it is!"

Raven stopped. "What do you mean, 'the rest of us?'"

Beast Boy sighed. "We all saw it, Rae, not just you."

"The movie, you mean?"

He nodded. "I'll leave now." As he passed her, he added, "Sorry."

Raven was dumbstruck, even after he shut the door. Beast Boy, however, curious about what she had been doing earlier, turned into a bloodhound and traced out Raven's most recent path. It led him to the kitchen, where he found the phonebook still open. In human form, he examined the page carefully and found the name. Sadako.

YAY! Cliffy! I hope you liked it, even though it was short. And if it took a while for this chapter to get up, it's because a certain anonymous reviewer's report of my parody finally took effect and removed it, plus temporarily disabled my ability to upload. So…yeah. Please review!


	14. Day 5 P1

WBH: Hey, I'm back! And if my prediction is correct, there are…**counts on fingers**

Raven: This could take a while…

StarfireLover: I actually don't know anything about Fruits Basket but all my friends read it so I just stuck it in there. But Inu-Yasha is TOTALLY AWESOME! Sorry, hyperness. Here is your update!

Sango TLS: No pressure here, eh? lol anyway, I guess I just need stuff to take my mind off of all the other events in my life, ya know? …OMG Naraku sings? LOL! I will finish that story and the one you just recommended. Btw, I can't do the La Catrina fic in script format 'cause it's against the rules, apparently. …You want me to write IY? Um, OK, I'll give it a shot. Thanx for everything, L-san!

Rea and BB fan: Thanx! And I haven't seen The Ring two so I can't do a story off of it. Otherwise I would…but anyway, until day seven, you will just have to hang tight, m'kay? You've been an awesome reviewer so far!

Coolcatjas: Yeah, I just did BB's last name 'cause it's a BBRae fic, and she's bound to be thinking about him, ya know? And yes, I knew about her last name being Roth, but the name Raven Roth never really appealed to me, so I just left it out (First time I saw the name I kinda thought, "Wait, hell has a last name…? Oooookay then."). Plus, it's funnier if she uses BB's last name! Btw, why do people use "Roth" and where did they get it? The original series? Meh clueless.

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa: Well, if you insist. Here's the update!

TeenRAVENtitan: Sadako is basically the Japanese version of Samara. And, if you remember the summary of this story, you have a tiny clue about the plot.

Fox: Heh…I update right after you review! How cool is that?

Raven: And on with the story, I guess…

WBH: **Still talking to self** …so, if I make this all one chapter, than that would be…

Day 5

"Whoa. It's not like you to be up this early, BB."

Cyborg approached the sofa and a groaning, exhausted, and bloodshot-eyed Beast Boy. He held an empty mug in his hand.

"Ugh…wha'cha say, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg answered. He took the cup from Beast Boy and examined it. "Jeez, man! I didn't know you drank coffee."

Beast Boy sniffled. "I don't."

Cyborg eyed the changeling. "OK, what did you lose _this_ time?"

Beast Boy instantly sprang up. "Lose? Whatever do you mean?"

Cyborg laughed. "HAHA! Gotcha!"

"That was so not funny, dude."

Cyborg suddenly eyed him. "Wait a minute…"

"I'm serious, dude! I didn't lose anything last night, as weird and unusual as it may sound!"

"Well, what are we going to eat this morning?" Cyborg asked.

"Whatever, as long as it's not meat!" Beast Boy answered. Cyborg sighed.

"_It's always the same answer, no matter how many times I ask,"_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Robin and Starfire entering the room.

"Friends! Good morning!" Starfire sang out cheerfully.

"Yeah, what she said," Robin said, but with a smile.

"Any suggestions regarding breakfast?" Cyborg asked. Starfire brightened.

"Yes! I have one, friend Cyborg—" Cyborg waved his hands back and forth, signaling her to stop— "Might I suggest Zorka berry pudding? Or perhaps my most famous recipe, Glork?"

"Actually, tofu is starting to sound really good right now," Cyborg muttered. "Not really!" he added angrily when he noticed Beast Boy's expression.

The arguing halted when Raven entered. She wasn't wearing her usual cape and leotard, but regular black jeans and a black top. The titans watched her walk by without so much as acknowledging them, prepare her tea, put it into a cup with a lid, and walk back towards the door.

"Wait, Raven, where are you going?" Robin asked.

Raven kept walking and merely replied, "I'm going out, and you'd better not follow me," before the door shut behind her.

"What the heck was that all about?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy frowned.

"I can tell you where she's going…" Everyone looked in his direction.

"Please, Beast Boy, tell us!" Starfire said.

"…but only on one condition!" Beast Boy finished.

"What's that?"

"I get to make tofu for breakfast."

…

Raven made her way to the docks, walking like any normal person. She had decided not to fly as she might arouse too much suspicion. She had thought about teleporting, but she didn't want to just arrive out of nowhere at the harbor or accidentally pass the ticket booth, lest she get arrested. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and crossed the next street.

"_This is taking forever!"_ she thought angrily. _"Maybe I should've asked Cyborg to drive me…No! What am I thinking? I have somewhere I need to be and I'm wasting my time thinking such stupid thought—"_

She was mentally interrupted when she ran straight into someone. Papers flew everywhere and Raven's bag dropped, spewing all of its contents.

"Sorry about that!" A small boy wearing a large baseball cap kneeled and hurriedly gathered up his papers.

"N-no problem," Raven replied, still shocked. She picked up her belongings and stood up. She couldn't see his face, but something seemed strange and unsettling about him. She also noticed that he was wearing gloves and long pants, so that no part of his skin was showing. "Um…do you need help?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh, no, no, I'll do it, thanks!" he answered nervously, scooping up the papers and shoving them in his backpack. Then he ran off, dropping another piece of paper.

Raven picked it up and examined it. There were a number of strange characters written all over it, but one thing in particular caught her eye. In the lower right corner of the page, there was an "S" symbol, and this wasn't the first time she had seen it.

"Hey!" Raven called after him, but he had disappeared into the crowd. Raven put the paper carefully into her own bag and continued on to the docks.

Down the street, the mysterious boy looked back over his shoulder before turning down a dark and deserted alleyway. There, he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Yes? What is your report?" a sinister voice on the other end asked.

"She's headed for the docks."

"Excellent. Only a few more days before the titans' fates are sealed."

…

"One ticket to Jump City Isle," Raven told the man. Silently he handed her the ticket and took her money, then turned to the next customer.

Raven entered the waiting room and took a seat far in the corner. Then she took out the piece of paper that the boy had dropped and looked it over again. She still couldn't understand what it said, but she could tell it was written in the language of Azarath. She had left her home so quickly that she had never learned how to read the language. (A/N: Making that up, as well as the island name.) Now she cursed under her breath as she tried to imagine what it could possibly mean.

A sudden announcement for her ferry made her jump. She stuffed the paper back into her bag and got into line to board. She found herself slightly claustrophobic as she was pushed and shoved by the other passengers.

When she finally made it onto the boat, she broke away from the crowd and leaned against the wall, gasping for air. Then she found a place to sit and wait for the boat to leave while the rest of the passengers boarded.

Ten minutes later, the boat began to move. Raven sighed. _"I just hope they didn't follow me…"_

She knew the ride would take a while, so she shouldered her bag and walked around. She explored the many floors, learning where everything was and looking for familiar faces. Fortunately for her, she found none.

Then she began to look around the lower levels. There were less people around these floors, so it was quieter. Raven preferred staying down here rather than in the noisier, upper levels.

She stopped suddenly. She had heard a loud bang from downstairs in the cargo room. It persisted, and Raven began to worry.

"_What kind of cargo makes that much noise?"_ she asked herself as she descended more stairs. She ignored the "Staff Only" sign on the door and entered.

Stacks of large crates met her eyes. Some were so large that they stood alone. One of them was rocking slightly and the noises were coming from inside. Raven cautiously approached it.

After a few more minutes of listening, she figured out that it was a horse inside the crate. It appeared to be thrashing and pacing its tight space.

"Um…"

At the sound of her voice, the horse seemed to grow more nervous. It paced more.

"Whoa, okay, calm down. I just came down here to see what all the noise was. I'm not gonna steal or anything."

The horse almost reared on its hind legs, but instead it tossed its head and stomped.

"Look, I can understand your claustrophobia, but it's no reason to get so ups—"

She was cut off as the horse suddenly burst out of its containment and ran around uncontrollably. Raven was rooted to the spot in surprise and fear as the horse abruptly changed its direction and came after her. She tried to fly, but some strange force had disabled her powers. The feeling in her legs came back just in time for her to run out onto the lower deck.

The horse charged at her and she dove out of the way just in time. A few staff members had come outside to see what all the commotion was about and tried to restrain the horse. The horse seemed to ignore them and it charged again.

Raven had been chased into the tip of the railing. She didn't have anywhere to go, and she couldn't use her powers.

Suddenly, she felt something lift her up by the shoulders and pull her out of harm's way. Then a sudden green and glowing flash whizzed by the horse's head, distracting it. It turned in that direction and jumped clean over the railing, into the sea.

"What…?" Raven began, but then she saw Beast Boy's smiling face and Starfire descending from the air. Robin and Cyborg rushed out from the cargo room a second later. They were all dressed like normal teens.

"Raven! Are you hurt?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"That horse almost _killed_ you!" Beast Boy added.

"BB! Star! The horse went under the ship!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh, no…" Starfire whispered.

"We're going to go to the back of the ship! Take care of Raven!" Robin called, following Cyborg through the cargo room door, along with the staff members from earlier.

Raven's vision had become blurry, and she was receiving what everyone was saying very slowly.

"Are you certain that she is all right?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"She looks fine, except for that really scary vacant look she has on her face," Beast Boy replied. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Rae? Are you OK?"

"Please answer us, Raven!" Starfire added.

"…that's getting really annoying," Raven mumbled.

"She's alive!" Beast Boy cried.

"Thank goodness!"

"How did you find me?" Raven asked.

"I found the phonebook still open on the kitchen counter, and I found the name from the comic book in it. So I figured out where the address was, and then told everyone about it."

"Yes, and he informed me of the things you kept a secret from me, Raven," Starfire said, her voice sounding cold.

"I was only keeping it a secret from you because I didn't want you to be afraid. And I'm sure Robin would've agreed," Raven told her.

"Actually, he did," Beast Boy said.

"Why did you guys follow me when I told you not to?" Raven asked again.

"Hey, orders weren't made to be followed. They were meant for breaking," Beast Boy joked.

"Oh shut up."

"Raven! You all right?" Cyborg asked, as he and Robin came running to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…what happened to the horse?" Raven asked.

"Oh my goodness!" Starfire exclaimed, flying clear over the top of the boat to the back. Cries of surprise and awe echoed around the decks. Then Starfire's scream could be heard above them all.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"STARFIRE!" Robin cried. He dashed once again for the back deck. Bursting through the doors, he joined Starfire at the railing. Her face was a deadly white as she stared at the water beneath them.

"What happened? Star, are you OK?" Beast Boy called as Raven and Cyborg followed close behind. Together, the five looked at the ghastly sight before them.

"Purple water…" Raven muttered. Beast Boy passed out next to her.

"Oh…the poor horse…" Starfire whispered. She began to sob and Robin comforted her.

"That horse was driven insane by something. Otherwise it wouldn't have attacked Raven in the first place," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault it almost killed me and killed itself in the process," Raven replied, struggling to hold up an unconscious changeling.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying that—"

"AH! Robin, what is happening?"

Everyone turned in Starfire's direction as she held a hand to her nose. When she pulled it away, it revealed a puddle of blood.

"Calm down, Star. It's just a nosebleed. We'll take you to the bathroom and get it cleaned up," Robin reassured the panic-stricken Tameranian. She seemed to calm down a bit and allowed him to lead her off the deck and upstairs.

The remaining (and conscious) titans stared at the water again, which was beginning to turn to its normal shade of blue.

"And to think our lives couldn't get any more complicated," Raven sighed.

"Well, it's not _that_ bad, but hey, at least you don't have to deal with tofu every morning," Cyborg remarked. Raven gave him a "don't be a smart ass" look. "All right, so we've seen a scary movie, been experiencing unexplainable and creepy phenomenons, and I came extremely close to death," he said.

There were a few more moments of silence before Raven spoke again. "I didn't think it would come this soon…"

"What? What wouldn't come this soon?" Cyborg asked. "Raven, is there something you're not telling us?"

Raven looked puzzled, then turned to gaze at the sea again. "Just forget I said anything…"

"Nnngh…"

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. As soon as she was sure he could stand, Raven pushed him upright. This brought him halfway over the railing and face to face with the water.

"GAH!" he cried, passing out again. Raven had to grab his belt to keep him from falling overboard. She pulled him back onto the deck while an amused Cyborg watched.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I was only doing my job," she said. Cyborg looked away innocently. "I'm serious," she growled.

"All right, then."

…

"Has the bleeding stopped, Robin?"

"No yet, Star. Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It will be fine, Robin. As Raven would say, do not be so 'jumpy.'"

Starfire sat on a toilet seat with her head back and Robin handing her toilet paper to use as tissues. Starfire had insisted that Robin come in the girl's bathroom to help her stop her nosebleed, but Robin had been extremely hesitant and reluctant to do so. Now, here they were, in the largest stall, and Robin still a touch "jumpy."

"AUGH! I think I heard the door opening! Hold on for a second," Robin whispered, jumping onto the back of the toilet. Starfire giggled.

"Robin, there is no need to worry."

"Yes there is! If someone finds me in here they're gonna think I'm a total perv!" Robin complained quietly, listening for sounds. _"Plus, I could get arrested, worst case scenario, but I'm not about to tell Star that!"_ he thought.

When he was sure that there were no people in the bathroom and after continuous reassurance from Starfire, Robin descended from his "hiding place." On the way down, however, he slipped and landed on top of Starfire.

"Ugh…Sorry about that, Starfire!" Robin said hurriedly, untangling himself from her.

"Please, do dot trouble yourself. I am perfectly all right, Robid," Starfire replied, plugging her nose with a tissue. A voice made them both freeze.

"Starfire? You in here?"

Starfire sighed in relief and recognition, but Robin tensed even more. "Yes, I am here, Raven!"

"Great. How is your nose?"

Starfire checked the tissue and replied, "It has indeed stopped bleeding. I will be out shortly!"

"OK, then. Would you by any chance know where Robin went off to?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked at the Boy Wonder's pale face and gave him a questioning look. Robin waved his hands rapidly and made cutting motions across his throat.

"I'm not here! I'm not here!" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"He is right here with me and making the strange hand motions," Starfire answered. Robin paled even more.

"Oh really now?"

"Y-yes," Robin replied.

"Starfire, 'scuse me one sec…"

Raven's footsteps could be heard approaching the stall. When her black shoes were visible, the door was encased in black energy and the lock burst. Raven stormed into the stall and cornered Robin.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" she yelled. She was so furious that her entire body burst into black flames.

"Please! Raven! It is not his fault, I invited him here to assist me with my bleeding of the nose!" Starfire cried. Raven's anger cooled and she once again returned to her normal state.

"Fine. As long as he didn't do it of his own accord," she said. Then she left the stall, adding, "I'll wait for you guys outside."

"Are you all right, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I-I'm OK," he stammered.

"Then let us go join our friends outside," she suggested. Robin nodded and followed her out of the bathroom and into the lounge.

"You were so busted, dude!" Beast Boy teased as Robin emerged.

"Yeah, man! We could hear Raven all the way from out here!" Cyborg added.

"Oh shut up, guys. Had it been _you_ it wouldn't have been so funny," Robin retorted. Cyborg nodded in agreement and Beast Boy's ears dropped in fear as the realization sunk in.

"Point taken," Beast Boy said.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Robin asked.

"We're going to the island that Sadako lives on. I trust Beast Boy's told you all about that?" Raven asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. That saves me a lot of explaining."

"It's gonna be a long ride. Might as well make ourselves comfortable," Cyborg commented, collapsing onto a sofa. The rest of the titans followed suit and also sat down.

After a few more minutes of silence, Raven fingered her bag in boredom. Then she remembered the piece of paper the boy had dropped before she got to the docks.

"You guys might want to take a look at this," she said, bringing everyone out of their boredom modes (for Beast Boy and Cyborg, it was snoring). She removed the paper from her bag and handed it to Robin.

"What is it?" Starfire asked, looking over his shoulder. Cyborg, who was sitting on Robin's other side, also leaned in to inspect the paper.

"What are all those weird markings?" Beast Boy asked, when the paper was passed to him.

"I don't really know what they say, but I know they are written in the language of Azarath," Raven told them, taking the paper from Beast Boy. "And you might want to take a closer look at this." She turned the paper towards the other titans and pointed at a small red "S" in the bottom right-hand corner. Robin and Cyborg frowned and Starfire and Beast Boy gasped.

"I'd know that mark anywhere," Robin said grimly, taking the paper again.

"Yeah, and it can't mean good things for us," Cyborg remarked.

"It is the symbol of the two most threatening villains known to Jump City," Starfire added.

Raven spoke up. "It means Trigon, and…"

"Slade."

_Who is the mysterious boy? Who is he working for? What do Slade and Trigon have anything to do with it all? The answers will be revealed in…LATER CHAPTERS! DUN DUN DUN!_

Cliffy again! Sorry, I felt like putting that last part in. Oh yeah, and in the beginning with BB and Cy, in case you didn't get it, BB was up all night because he was spooked about Sadako. Just thought I'd tell you that. But seriously, you guys should feel privileged. That has GOT to be the longest chapter I have _ever_ written! 8 pages on Word! WOOT! So anyway, review please!

HOURS LATER…

WBH: …got it! There are about 7 or 8 chapters to go for this story! …wait, how long did that take me?

Raven: Enough time to get through the whole chapter, idiot!

WBH: Hey! I'm not an idiot!

Raven: Sure…


	15. Day 5 P2

WHEE! I'm so proud of myself! First, I updated two stories at the same time! I know, that made me sound stupid or something, but I just get confused because the stories are sort of similar and I can't really remember which part goes where, ya know? And I got so many reviews! Thank you everyone! And also I'm a manager on a C2 Comm. with your friend and mine, linkinparkh2over! It's called "Robin and Starfire/ Raven and Beast Boy ONLY!" and if anyone wants to join, just ask us! I know, I know, original title…but we only did it because we are tired of seeing RobRae all over da place. So, if you have a RobStar story, take it to her…she's the RobStar obsessive…and if you have a RaeBB story, consult the obsessive on that…me. Den I will tell her 'bout it. Weird rules, I know but…tanks anyways, people! O.o I'm talking weird…

Faerieraven: Dude! **Points to Ravenfairie and back at Faerieraven** Which is which? **sob** Meh so confuzzled! jk! So, I hope you didn't do too much waiting 'cause here's the update!

Ravenfairie: Sorry, but it's my job to leave you guys in suspense! Well, here's da chapter!

TeenRAVENtitan: Thanx! Here is the update!

Rea and BB fan: Thanx! Yeah, he would be dead, roasted, and digested if it were someone else! I feel so bad for the horse! He go bye-bye in the motor…**sob** Ah, yes, Slade and Trigon, well, you will find out soon enough! MWAHAHA!

Coolcatjas: YAY! Glad you think it is getting better. Yeah, like I said to Rea and BB fan, you will find out about Slade and Trigon soon enough, _Starfire._ LOL! Oh, so it was in the original comic series? Interesting! Thanx for that info! Oh, don't worry, I read lotsa weird comics, too! You are not alone.

Caniluvagain: Wow…thank you! That made my day!

Tochi Kitsune Moga: Thanx! OK, I shall answer your questions: 1) Raven lost her powers because she was afraid and…another reason that you will find out later. 2) Yeah, it is BB/Rae 'cause that is my fav pairing! Sorry, but I really do like dat pairing for some reason XD

Yunie/Hawkeye: HA! That was the best of them yet! I hope you guys are having a good time in Taiwan! Oh oh, it was really funny the other day! OK, so you know I'm gonna have another sibling, right? So, I'm on the phone with my dad and my mom says to me, "Have they named the baby yet? Because if it's a boy, they should name it Tyler." And my dad heard and said, "Yeah, she said the same thing about you before you were born. Then she said we could call you 'Ty Wong.'" LOL! Sorry, but I thought of you when I heard that. I miss all you guys! …Whoa, I'm hyper.

Thanx to all you people for reviewing! My apologies if I can't get these chapters up fast enough because I'm gonna be moving, so…it'll be hard. OK, on with the chapter!

"But…what does Slade have to do with any of this?" Beast Boy asked.

"I wish I knew," Robin replied. Raven was quiet.

"I think that maybe Raven isn't telling us something," Cyborg said. "She said something out on the deck…"

"Please, Raven, what is it that you are hiding from us?" Starfire asked.

Raven glared at Cyborg, but merely replied, "No. I'm just as clueless as you guys are."

"Raven, up until this point, you have been hiding important information from me," Starfire said, a hint of anger in her voice. "If you are hiding more now, I am afraid that it will only bring an end to us all."

Raven looked up at her startled. "An…end…?"

"Yes, Raven. I kid you not."

"_How could she have known…?"_

"We have arrived at Jump City Isle. Please proceed to the upper deck to disembark," an announcer's voice blared over the speakers. Raven hurriedly got up and headed towards the stairs, suddenly remembering the importance of her errand.

"Rae! Wait up!" Beast Boy called when they were off the boat. The rest of the titans caught up to her and watched as she took a small piece of notebook paper out of her pocket.

"Hm…I think that street is on that side of the island," Robin said, reading the address over her shoulder and pointing to the west.

Raven again pocketed the paper again and muttered, "Then that's where we're headed."

…

A green hawk called out and circled a large, two story house. It descended to the front door and changed back into a human form. Four more teens ran up behind him and admired the majestic house.

"So…this is the place, huh?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded and knocked on the door. It was only moments before it opened that she remembered the name she had given the man. She mentally braced herself for the ultimate humiliation she was about to suffer.

"Ms. Logan, I presume?"

"Logan?" the titans asked, at the same time Raven said, "Just call me Raven."

"Yes, of course. Who are your friends?" the man asked.

"Um…" Raven looked at Robin, who gave her a meaningful look. "This is Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Victor Stone, and Garfield."

"…Just Garfield?"

"_He is out to humiliate me…"_ Raven thought as Beast Boy stated his last name.

"Odd. You two don't look like siblings. Spouses, perhaps?"

Absolute shock and terror gripped the two titans.

"HELL NO!" they both yelled.

"It's just coincidence!" Raven sputtered.

"All right then. I will show you inside."

As the titans followed behind the man, Beast Boy whispered to Raven, "Why did he call you 'Ms. Logan?' Kinda freaky, really. And what's a spouse?"

Raven did a double take. "Wait…you don't know what a spouse is?"

"Nope. I just figured it was a bad thing from the look on your face. Plus, we're not related in any way, so I was just making that clear."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

The man led them down hallway after hallway. They passed many doors, all of them shut and locked tight. One, however, was open. Raven peered inside as she passed and glimpsed a mirror on the wall. With a small shiver, she caught up to the rest of the group.

After a few more minutes of hallways and doors, the man led them outside to a barn. There he stopped and gestured towards the door.

"If you would like to see Sadako, she is inside there."

"Thank you," Raven replied, opening the heavy door. She looked around and, deciding it was safe, took a few steps inside. The rest of the titans followed.

Beast Boy was the last to enter, and as he did, the man gave him a dark look and muttered, "Good luck."

Immediately, he shoved the changeling inside and shut the door. Raven gasped and Starfire screamed.

"Star! It's OK! We're all here," Robin said to comfort her.

"Yo, BB, you OK?" Cyborg asked a stunned Beast Boy.

"Uh…uh…uh-huh…" he stammered.

"Starfire, light a starbolt, if you can," Raven instructed. Starfire obeyed and barn and titans were bathed in a soft green light.

"Wow, this is creepy stuff," Cyborg remarked. Then he frowned. "Hey, aren't barns supposed to have horses?"

"Yeah…you're right," Robin said, looking at the dark, empty stables. "It's pretty empty for a stable."

"Hey, guys! I found something!" Beast Boy called. He stood at the far end of the barn, next to a long ladder. The rest of the titans ran to him.

"I'll go first," Robin said confidently. He put his foot on the first rung and it immediately snapped. "Be careful, everyone. This ladder's pretty old, and most likely the loft is, too."

Robin ascended the rest of the ladder successfully. Starfire followed him, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and then Raven. About halfway up, a rung below her right foot snapped, and she lost her balance.

"AH! Rae!"

Just before she fell, Beast Boy grabbed her wrist. He had to make sure he did not fall along with her, as both of them were still on the ladder. Raven levitated the rest of the way up, taking Beast Boy with her. After an awkward silence, Starfire's starbolt revealed a picture on the wall.

"What is this?" she asked. Robin came up behind her and squinted at the dimly lit picture.

"I think…it's a tree."

"On fire," Raven finished.

They stared at it for a few more minutes before Starfire shuddered. "Robin, I do not like this place. May we please leave?"

"I think that's in our best interest," Robin replied. Raven shook her head.

"I disagree. I came here to find out more about Sadako. My errand is far from complete." She looked at Starfire, who seemed as though she was ready to cry. Raven's stare softened. "Then again, do what you will. I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

"What? By yourself? In this creepy old barn?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm staying with you!"

"Count me in, y'all," Cyborg said. "Can't let you two have all the fun exploring here, now, can I?"

"I'm sorry, Cyborg, but that just sounded wrong," Raven said, sweat-dropping.

Cyborg waved his hands and shook his head. "SAY WHAT? You know I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled. (A/N: Ew. That came out wrong. Sorry guys! I seriously did not mean for that to happen! I only kept it 'cause I thought it was funny when I read it over again.)

"Come on, Star, let's go," Robin said, leading a timid Starfire down the ladder and toward the door. He stopped, trying to pull it open.

"What is the matter, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I can't get this blasted door open!" Robin said, kicking it.

Starfire summoned a second starbolt to blast it down, but before she could fire, it flickered and died out. She gasped. "What is happening?"

"Crap," Raven muttered. She tried to summon her own powers but found that they too weren't working. Beast Boy couldn't morph, and Cyborg's circuits were so weak it was all he could do to stay operational.

"Why can't I change? Your powers were working just a while ago, Rae. What happened?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head again.

"I have…no idea."

"Well, your supernatural powers may not be working, but I've still got my explosives," Robin said, smirking. "Thinks he can keep us locked up in here, huh? …oh, you're kidding me…"

Robin's belt was gone, and he had none of his gadgets with him. "CRAP!"

"Guess we'll just have to stay here, huh?" Beast Boy asked, trying to sound optimistic, but as he turned around to look behind him, he knocked into a shelf and sent a glass jar hurling toward the floor. It shattered with a loud "CRASH!" and marbles spewed out of the glass wreckage in every direction.

"What did you break _now?_" Raven asked from the other side of the barn.

"A jar fell off the shelves and I—"

"Hold up, BB, look…"

Cyborg cut him off and pointed at the floor. The marbles were all rolling to one point on the floor, where there was a carpet. They all gathered in one spot and stayed there.

"There's something under there…" Raven muttered. She approached the rug and grabbed two corners. Then, with a swift tug, she pulled it out from under the marbles without disturbing them.

"Hey! A trap door!" Beast Boy cried, pointing to the door. Cyborg bent down and pulled the handle up. Below, there was an even darker space. The five titans stood still for a moment, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness. Then, one by one, they jumped down into the small opening.

"Wow, this room is small," Cyborg remarked, feeling his way around the perimeter of the room.

Raven felt her way to the middle of the room, letting her hands lead her. Then her left finger brushed against something cold and hard. Startled, she stopped and felt around. Both of her hands touched a stone…then another, and another…all connected together.

"A stone wall?"

"Huh? You say something, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I think there's a stone wall or something over here," she called.

"I do not think it is a wall, Raven," Starfire said, lighting the biggest starbolt she could muster and shining it around stones. By now, all of the other titans had gathered around it, guided by Starfire's light.

"It looks like a doughnut," Beast Boy remarked.

"God, Beast Boy, is food all you think about?" Raven asked, clearly irritated.

"I'm hungry! It's not my fault I can't think about anything else but food!" he argued.

"Guys, shut up for a sec, will you?" Robin interrupted.

"Robin, what is this circular object made of stones?" Starfire asked, dreading the answer.

"It's a well."

"Oh my god."

"…Do you hear something?"

The titans looked around warily, a strange sound reaching their ears. Raven turned around to find the source, a fuzzy TV screen.

"Holy sh—"

Before she could finish, the TV seemed to leap up and knock her off balance, straight into the well behind her. Another set on the other side of the room attacked Starfire and Robin.

"AIIIIIIIEEE! Robin!" Starfire cried as she fell over the edge.

"STARFIRE!"

"Raven!"

"Star! Rae!"

The three titan boys looked down into the dark depths of the well, but could not see anything.

"Star! Can you hear me?" Robin yelled.

"Yes! Robin, please get us out of here!" Starfire yelled back. Her voice echoed around the room.

"Don't worry! We'll go get help!" Cyborg shouted. He followed Robin up through the trap door and turned back to Beast Boy. "You stay here and make sure they live until we get back!"

"Right!"

A loud shout could be heard, followed by splintering sounds and a crash. Light flooded the upstairs and Cyborg left.

"Rae! You OK?" Beast Boy asked.

A slight groan could be heard, along with some small splashes. "Define 'OK.'"

"You guys aren't drowning down there, are you?" he asked again.

"Gee, Beast Boy. Let's think. I wouldn't be talking to you if I was halfway underwater, doing everything I could just to _breathe!_" came the sarcastic response.

"Oh, thank god," Beast Boy mumbled. "At least she's alive enough to verbally abuse me."

"Star! Are you OK? Can you stand?" Raven asked the stunned Tameranian.

Starfire nodded slowly and took Raven's outstretched hand. Then she stood and looked around the well, lighting a starbolt after a few seconds. They were in knee-deep, murky water.

"What are those markings, Raven?" she asked, referring to some white marks on the wall. Raven walked over to inspect them.

"I think they're scratch marks," she answered. She let her fingers slide over them a few times before turning back to Starfire. She wore an expression of utter terror. "What's wrong?"

"R-raven…I th-think there is s-s-something in the water…" she stuttered. As if to prove her right, a small splash was heard not to far away from Raven. Quickly, she moved next to Starfire.

"It's OK. Robin and Cyborg should be back soon with help," Raven said, reassuringly. "Hey, Beast Boy, you still there?"

"Yeah! What is it, Rae?"

"I think there's something down here, so go see what's taking them so long! And do it quick!"

"_What?_ I'm not gonna just leave you two here to—"

"GO! NOW!"

"OK, I'll be right back!"

Silence followed. Then Raven called softly, "Did you go?"

No answer.

"I guess so…"

They continued to stand there, Starfire gripping Raven's sleeve. The seconds passed by.

"What's taking them so—?"

"AIEE! RAVEN!"

Starfire had let go of Raven's sleeve and was halfway underwater, struggling with something that seemed to be pulling her down.

"Starfire! Hang on!"

Raven grabbed both of her hands and tried to pull her away from whatever it was.

"Fly, Star! Get yourself out of here!" Raven cried.

"I cannot!"

Starfire's hands were too slippery. Raven fell backwards and Starfire vanished from sight.

"Starfire? Starfire!"

Raven tried to use her own powers to fly out and get help, but she couldn't. Then she felt around in the water for Starfire, but she couldn't find her.

"_How could she just disappear? The water isn't that deep, and the place where she sank is just as shallow as the rest…"_

She felt the familiar feeling of fear build up in the pit of her stomach and called to the top of the well, "Beast Boy! Are you there?"

There was no answer. Then Raven felt a hand grip her arm and pull _her_ down. With a sudden realization, she remembered that was where the handprint was. Resisting the force as best she could, she continued to call the titans names.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Anyone!"

After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped fighting and let herself sink deeper and deeper into the water…

(A/N: For your sanity and mine, I will continue. OMG 7 pages! Better finish soon…)

"What did you do to them!" Robin asked the man for the millionth time.

"I told you, I haven't done anything," he replied, hooking up more plus to a huge outlet. The bathroom was overflowing with water, and the man was in the middle of it, wires and cables all over his body.

"Tell me or I'll come over there and _make_ you tell me!" Robin threatened. Cyborg held him back.

"Robin, don't walk in that water! He's planning on killing himself!"

"Very good, and unfortunately, you'll be attending _two more_ funerals if you don't hurry…" the man warned. With that, he stepped into the full bathtub and plugged in a last cable. Sparks flew everywhere and loud explosions came from the room.

"Damn! He had information and he wouldn't tell us!" Robin cursed.

"Guys! GUYS! Come on! Hurry! Starfire and Raven are in trouble!" Beast Boy shouted from the end of the hallway.

"What took you so long to tell us?" Robin asked angrily as he ran after him.

"I got lost in the hallways! Sorry!"

"Man, next time, _I'll_ stand guard," Cyborg said.

"Starfire! _Starfire!_" Robin shouted into the well.

"Raven! What happened?" Beast Boy yelled. Neither one of the titans responded.

"Any idea what happened to them, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"No, except Raven sent me to get you guys because she said she thought there was something in the water…"

"_WHAT?_ We have to get down there!" Robin said. He threw Cyborg his belt, which he had successfully retrieved from the mysterious man. "When we find them, fasten my grappling hook to the well and throw the rope down to us! I'd latch it myself, but it's too dark." Then he jumped down into the well.

"Go on, BB, I got your back."

Beast Boy nodded and followed after Robin. At the bottom of the well, he transformed into an anglerfish to give Robin light. (A/N: When he left the barn, his powers were enabled again.)

"Star? Starfire!" Robin called. Then he noticed the scratch marks on the wall. Most of them were old and worn, but there were fresher, more recent marks next to them that Raven had failed to notice. Robin leaned closer to the wall. On closer inspection, the marks formed letters that read, "I…returned for…five that…seek…destroy."

"AUGH!" Beast Boy cried suddenly. He was in human form on all fours, staring at something beneath the water. Robin carefully approached him and followed his gaze.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah. It's a corpse…of a girl."

A small splash to their right made them jump. Beast Boy crawled over and started.

"Robin! Look! It's Raven!"

Robin rushed over to find an unconscious Raven leaned up against the wall.

"Thank god she's breathing! But, if she's here, then that means that—"

"Starfire!" Robin cried, running over to her. She was also unconscious, but uninjured. "Come on, Beast Boy, we have to get them out of here."

"OK."

Robin picked up Starfire and shouted up to Cyborg, "OK, Cy, drop it!" There were some clanking sounds from above, then a rope dropped down. Robin adjusted Starfire so that her head and arms were over his shoulder. Then took the rope in both hands and Cyborg pulled him up.

Beast Boy watched all of this with an expression of uncertainty on his face. Then he looked back at Raven. Didn't look to him as if she was waking up anytime soon.

"_Come on, Rae! Wake up so I won't have to carry you!"_ he thought. Then he smacked himself in the forehead. _"Duh! I can turn into a bird and she won't kill me!"_

He tried to transform. Nothing happened.

"_Crap. My powers must not work in the well."_

"Hurry up, BB, what's taking so long?" Cyborg called down to him.

"Uh, um…just a sec!" Beast Boy replied. He looked quickly around when he thought he heard a splash, but saw nothing there. Remembering what Raven said, he made up his mind to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Come on, Beast Boy! If there really was something in there, you'd better get out before it gets you, too!" Robin called.

"O-K," Beast Boy said to himself as he lifted up Raven. She was a lot lighter than she looked.

As he was walking towards the rope that dangled down from above, he passed the spot where the corpse was, but when he looked, it was gone. With a shudder, he took hold of the rope and tugged. Then they moved towards the surface.

…

(A/N: I know this isn't right, but I changed it for the storyline.)

_A small girl stood by a well, staring out over the green landscape. Horses grazed in the surrounding areas. Behind her, a woman stood. She had short purple hair and wore white. Both of their faces were hidden in shadow._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?"_

_The girl did not answer. Suddenly, the woman pulled out a black bag and draped it over the girl's head._

"_I'm sorry, Sada, but you are a danger to the world and the people around you. You would not be a good influence to your future sister."_

_Without another word, the woman pushed the limp body of the girl into the well and covered it with a large stone…_

_There was a flash, and the same woman was standing at a cliff face, gazing out at the sea. She turned to the small purple-haired child behind her and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and let herself fall off of the cliff._

"_Mother!"_

…

Slowly, Raven came to her senses. Was it all a dream?

"_Where am I?"_ she asked herself. Gradually, she realized that she was being carried. By whom, she didn't know, but before she could figure it out, she was put down on a something soft.

"Do you think they'll wake up soon?" she heard Robin ask.

"That's hard to say. We don't even know why they were unconscious in the first place." That was Cyborg.

Raven tried to sit up, but she was so exhausted that she could not even move her arms. All she could do was open her eyes. She was in the emergency room at titans tower.

"Hey! Raven's awake!" Beast Boy said. The other two titans approached.

"What happened to you two down in the well?" Robin asked.

Raven struggled to speak. "We were down in the well…and then Starfire saw something in the water…it pulled her under…then it came for me…after that, I don't remember."

"You seem really tired. You should sleep some more." Beast Boy suggested. Just then, coughing could be heard in the next bed over.

"Starfire!" Robin cried, rushing to her side.

"Robin?"

"It's OK, Star. We're home, now."

"Oh, Robin, I was so afraid!"

Starfire began to sob into Robin's cape. Raven watched her and realized how traumatic the whole thing had been for the alien girl.

Starfire cried long into the afternoon, and by the time Raven had regained her strength enough to walk, she was asleep. Robin pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and motioned for the others to come outside of the room.

"What is it, Robin?" Raven asked, once they were out.

"When I was down in the well, I saw something that I think you should all know about," he said.

"What? What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven, you probably saw the scratch marks on the wall, right?"

She nodded. "They looked pretty old, though…"

"Yeah, but when I was down there, I saw some fresh ones. They looked like they were there for a little less than a week."

"What did they say?"

"I couldn't quite tell what they said, but the words I managed to read were: 'I— returned for—five that—seek—destroy.'"

I broke my record! TEN PAGES! YEAH! Well, anyway, I hope that wasn't too crappy. Review please!


	16. Day 5 P3 and Day 6 P1

DUDES! So sorry! I think I'm gonna just finish this story before working on the other one. I'm a bit stuck and I need time to think. Sorry! But I'm almost done with the chapter for that, so I can at least post one more. Unless I posted it already…

Rea and BB fan: Wow, really? Tank yas! Yeah, it kinda took a long time, but at least it was worthwhile. Here's your long-awaited update!

TeenRAVENtitan: Hehe. I just thought everyone on this site is insane anyways, so I didn't want you all going more ballistic, ya know? Anyway, I appreciate your respecting the fact that I am busy. I can't thank you enough for that!

JapaneseAnime16: Thank you! Yes, I'm afraid I made it a little too obvious…ah well. It's OK. Saves me from answering more questions at least!

Major ring fan: LOL! Sorry 'bout that! O.O DUDE! 46 PAGES? Holy crap! **Gets teary eyes** Good job! And thanks for the compliments! …Hehe. Nice.

RupertLover09: YAY! Thank you!

TheDashLikes: Hey, thanks a lot! That really made my week! Great username, by the way. Totally love it.

Coolcatjas: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That is for both the compliments and the URL! Me love! **Glomps** Unfortunately, my computer is probably too slow to download…boo. Oh well, I can try! **Kicks computer** WORK YOU **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**! …Did I say that out loud…?

Ravenfairie: Thanks! Always nice to hear I am leaving people hanging… **evil grin**

I dunno stop asking me: Hmm…good point. I actually asked myself that at some point, but then I thought, _"Well, it's a family issue, and plus, they probably forgot the details (for the dumb ones like BB) and Raven is too preoccupied with finding Sada/Samara."_ But, yeah, other than that, I don't really have a good answer to that question…

Faerieraven: Haha! Sorry! Here da update!

Dark Spirt Raven: Hey, new reviewer!** Smiles REAL big** Thanks for the compliment!

StarfireLover: Thanks for being patient, I really appreciate that. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Yunie/Hawkeye: Ooo, Yunie and Nyago are freeloaders like Ishida! XD

Lol61188: Really? Thank you! Yeah, I know, I've been _really_ busy…

OK, guys, a couple of quick questions and announcements. First question: what is an AU fic? I know, I'm dumb, but I seriously don't know and haven't had the nerve to ask until now. Please fill me in! …and I'll also know if you've been reading my announcements or not depending on whether you do or don't answer my question. Hehehe…OK, that was weird. **Slaps self across the face** I'm OK now! Continuing…I have had some new story ideas, but I will (try) not start them until after I finish both stories, so worry not! Oh yeah, and I have another announcement. I told you guys earlier that I had a lot going on in my life and I might not be updating often, right? So, if I receive any rude reviews that imply extreme impatience, that person shall be ignored. Don't worry, no one here has done this and I do not expect anyone too, so you guys are all in the clear! **grins** And…I think that's it. If anyone has _any_ plot ideas whatsoever regarding "IKWYAAISWYD," (I know who you are and I saw what you did) please tell me! I have a plot clog on that story. Sorry. OK, here we go!

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the piece of paper in her hand. No matter how hard she tried to decipher the writing, she was no closer to understanding it.

"I suppose some things aren't meant to be understood," she sighed, collapsing onto her back and frowning at the ceiling. After a few more minutes of silence, she sat back up.

"_I can't give up!"_ she thought, but deep down, she knew her efforts were fruitless. Not even Cyborg's technology could decode the document.

Raven sighed again and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 11:59 PM.

"I guess I should just go to bed and sort things out in the morning," she mumbled to herself, not even bothering to pull up the covers. After turning out the lights using her powers, Raven closed her eyes, but they were soon open again when she thought she heard a small creaking noise.

"Who's there?"

No one answered her. Looking around anxiously, her gaze rested on her half-open closet door. She shuddered and used her powers again to close and lock the suspicious door. This time she did not hear any more disturbances and was soon fast asleep.

A small yellow eye peered through the closet door crack at the sleeping girl. Then, as though someone had flicked a light switch, it was gone.

Day 6

Beast Boy yawned loudly as he entered the living room with his usual bed-head appearance. Cyborg and Robin, who were playing Super Smash Brothers, did not even look up.

"Beast Boy, you have awakened!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. She glided over to him, holding a bowl of some sort of steaming slop. "Taste!" she said, shoving some into his mouth.

"BLAAARGH!" Beast Boy gagged, almost choking on the stuff as it went down his throat. "More pudding of sadness?"

"No, friend. This is my newest recipe, of which I do not yet have a name for," Starfire answered, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, it actually didn't come out as bad as we thought, considering she used some of your tofu, Beast Boy," Raven added.

"MY TOOOOFUUUU!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire looked genuinely sorry and Raven smirked. Cyborg had overheard the conversation and was now also sniggering.

"Beast Boy, I am so sorry that I—"

"No, it's OK, Star," Beast Boy replied. "I have more in my room! I'll go get it!"

Starfire smiled and Cyborg's face wore an expression of utter terror.

"NOT THE TOFU! I WON'T LET YOU!" he roared, chasing after the yelping changeling.

"Okaaaaaaaay," Robin said.

"As long as we don't get involved, it doesn't matter to me," Raven remarked, sipping her herbal tea. Immediately after, she lapsed into a violent coughing fit.

"Um, Raven, are you OK?" Robin asked from the couch, a little worried.

"Raven! Speak to us!" Starfire pleaded, kneeling beside her. Raven didn't answer, but continued to cough.

"VICTORY! I HAVE THE TOFU!" Beast Boy bellowed triumphantly as he burst through the doors, holding up a canister of tofu. His celebration was cut short by Raven's coughing fit. "Dude, is she OK?"

"I do not believe so," Starfire answered. "But, if my suspicions are correct, it is just as—"

"Holy—!" Cyborg began, watching Raven pull a string out of her mouth. The four stunned titans continued to watch in horror as the string grew longer and longer. Finally, it came to an end and Raven stopped coughing and gasped for air.

"Thank god…that's over with…" she breathed.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Beast Boy asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, as long as I'm still breathing."

Cyborg finally was brave enough to approach and pick up the string. It had a small round object attached to the end. (A/N: OK, that is _so_ not correct, but I haven't seen the movie for a while so sorry everyone! No mocking, please, Rikku.)

"What is that?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure," Cyborg answered.

"Whoa. If Cy doesn't know, then it's gotta be something extra terrestrial!" Beast Boy gasped.

Everyone except for Starfire sweat-dropped, who merely asked, "Please, what is this 'extra terrestrial' state that Beast Boy speaks of?"

"Man, you have _got_ to stop watching E.T.," Cyborg sighed.

"Too much TV can't be good for you," Raven added in her usual monotone.

"I am merely glad that Raven did not gravely suffer from this mysterious incident," Starfire remarked.

"I'm sure we all are," Robin added.

"At some point or another, I'll have to examine this," Cyborg stated, referring to the string.

"So…who wants tofu?" Beast Boy asked.

…

After breakfast, the team had recovered considerably from Raven's coughing incident. Now, they were all doing their usual routines; video games, creating recipes, training, and meditating.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cried, as Donkey Kong flew off the screen of the video game.

"AWW! That's not fair! I want a rematch!" Beast Boy demanded.

"…And you don't care that you have lost five times in a row now?"

"Oh shut up, Cy."

Starfire was at the kitchen counter, humming to herself and stirring something thick and gooey in a mixing bowl when a loud explosion was heard. Everyone snapped to attention.

"I think that came from the gym…" Raven began, starting to get up.

"ROBIN!" Starfire cried and flew through the doors at light speed.

"Oh crap!" Beast Boy cursed, following her.

"What has that idiot done _now?_" Raven asked herself as she and Cyborg rushed to the gym. Rounding a corner, they saw Robin lying outside the gym door, his outfit and face completely black and his hair sticking out every which way. It was also steaming slightly.

"Robin, are you uninjured?" Starfire asked worriedly. Beast Boy stood a little farther away, biting his nails nervously.

"I…think so," Robin replied. Cyborg approached him but immediately wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Man, you smell disgusting!" he said, waving his hand in the air. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute…I know that smell…"

"It's your sock-bomb," Raven finished, looking meaningfully at Beast Boy and raising her eyebrow. He immediately crumpled under her mild death glare.

"OK! I DID IT! I HID THE BOMB IN THERE TO AMBUSH CY NEXT TIME WE TRAINED!" he confessed dramatically.

"You _WHAT?_" Cyborg shouted.

"I thought it was rotten tofu or something!" Robin remarked.

"Let us get you…cleaned up while our friends sort out their dispute," Starfire told the Boy Wonder, leading him away to his room a little too quickly.

"…So, wait…lemme get this straight. You hid a sock bomb in the gym next to _Robin's _weights in order to ambush _Cyborg?_" Raven asked.

"Um…yeah."

"Man, you have _got_ to plan your strategies bet—hey wait a second!" Cyborg interrupted himself and glared daggers at the changeling.

"Ooookay then," Raven muttered.

…

"Robin, are you finished in the shower yet?" Starfire asked from outside the bathroom door.

"Hold on a second, Star, I just need to finish with my hair…"

"But you have been 'finishing with your hair' for the past twenty minutes," Starfire replied.

"No, really, I'm almost finished this time," came the response. A few moments later, rustling clothes and the clanking of a belt told Starfire that Robin was getting dressed.

"All right, Star, here I come," Robin announced. Starfire stepped away from the door to let it slide open, revealing Robin in a T-shirt and jeans. His face was no longer black and the offensive odor was gone. "I can't believe that was my last clean suit," he mumbled.

"Relax, friend Robin. Your suit will be clean and dry by this evening," Starfire said consolingly.

"Thanks for washing it," Robin said, smiling gratefully at her.

Starfire's heart practically leapt into her throat when she saw his smile. "You are most welcome, Robin."

"All right, let's go see what became of the rest of the titans, shall we?" Robin asked her. She nodded.

"Let us go and see if the argument has ended."

…

"Honestly, you guys can be so immature," Raven grumbled, turning the page of her book. Beast Boy sat on the couch next to her, holding the toe of both his shoes and rocking back and forth. Cyborg had gone to clean the gym, muttering something about "expensive equipment" and "sock bomb technology."

"Hey, it was supposed to be a little prank, just a little one," Beast Boy said, defending himself. Raven didn't look up.

"Oh please. If it was so little, why go through the trouble of hiding a real explosive inside those socks capable of blowing the whole gym apart?" she asked harshly.

"Well, Cy and me do really complicated pranks sometimes. It's just…you wouldn't understand…"

His last words stung. But, as painful as it was, Raven knew he was right. It was something pointless to her, but to Beast Boy and Cyborg, it was a game. It really was something she wouldn't understand.

Beast Boy seemed to realize he had said something offensive, because he immediately back-pedaled and said, "That is…uh, it's just a guy thing, ya know?"

"Yeah."

The word came out with a lot more feeling than she had intended. She concentrated even more on her book, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach when she noticed Beast Boy staring at her.

"All right, what do you—?" she began angrily, turning sharply to face him. He started.

"Uh, nothing…Rae, I…just…"

His speech slowed more as he looked back at her. Their gazes locked, and Raven wished more than ever that he would look away, as she was incapable of doing so herself.

"Wow, it's actually quiet for a—" Robin stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the room, staring at the two titans on the sofa. Both sat bolt upright and Beast Boy looked down at his feet while Raven went back to her book.

"…Are we interrupting something?" Robin asked, while Starfire cocked her head curiously.

"No, nothing at all," Raven answered, trying to hide the fact that her face was a bright shade of pink.

Robin shrugged and Starfire giggled slightly.

"If you say so…"

"Imma go to my room," Beast Boy mumbled, getting up quickly and walking out of the living room, keeping his head down the whole way.

When he was safely in the hallway, he let out a tremendous sigh, not realizing that he had been holding his breath when he had made eye contact with Raven. His heart was still beating rapidly and his face was burning. He hadn't noticed how close their faces had been until they had averted their gazes.

"_Good thing Robin walked in when he did,"_ he thought, although he half-hated him for ruining the moment. Suddenly aware that he was approaching the gym, Beast Boy hurried down the hallways until he was in the comfort of his own, messy room.

"Huh. Beast Boy's been acting kinda weird," Robin remarked, still staring at the double doors and pondering the scene he had walked in on earlier.

"I told you, it was _nothing,_" Raven hissed.

A smirk spread across Robin's face, but it was gone instantly when he turned around to sit at the table.

"All right, then."

Starfire smiled to herself and continued to wash Robin's suit. She had to do it by hand because the black scorch marks from the sock bomb could only be taken out with a special Tameranian ingredient.

Even though she was no empath like Raven was, Starfire could still sense her insecurity…

Suddenly, there was a sound that shocked them all.

…

"_Ugh, it's all so confusing!"_ Beast Boy thought in frustration. He stared at the bottom of the top bunk of his bed and pondered for a little while longer. He had felt something in that moment, something he thought he would never experience again. There had only been one other person that had made him feel that way…

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the tower, making Beast Boy sit up suddenly and hit his head hard on the wooden bed frame.

"Ow…I'll get it!" Beast Boy cried loudly. He walked over to a panel in the wall, still holding his throbbing head, and tapped a few buttons. Then he looked at a small screen that appeared. His eyes widened in shock.

"No…way…"

Faster than a speeding bullet, Beast Boy shot downstairs and stopped in front of the entrance doors. His hand hovered over the button and he held his breath.

"It…it can't be you…"

HAHAHA! I leave evil cliffy! That chapter was kinda sappy in the middle, but whatever. As long as it's RaeBB, I'm OK with it! So, who do you think it is? You probably guessed already, but if you haven't, don't look at the other reviews in case somebody spoils it for you. And if I didn't reply to your review, I'm sorry! I'll reply to it in the next chapter! And after the seventh, I won't be updating for a while, so I'll try to update the other fic before then. Hope you enjoyed! Once again, sorry for the wait!


	17. Day 6 P2

So nobody knew? I thought it was obvious…aw, well. I'm not saying anyone is stupid or anything, just surprised. Then again, I'm the one writing this, so…GAH! Sidetrackness! OK, someone told me in their review that I should cut the crap at the beginning, so I will make an honest effort. Even though it was a rather rude way of doing so.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:** I am no longer allowed to answer reviews. It is a new rule. So I have to edit all previous chapters and stop responding if I don't want my story removed. But for all of you with email addresses, I will send you the petition against it. Also, I will be unable to access my computer for the rest of the month and possibly part of September. I will therefore try to make this chapter long. Thanx for understanding!

With a bright blaze of sunshine, the entrance doors swung open. Beast Boy shielded his eyes against the sudden change of light. When he opened them again, he still could not believe who he knew was standing right there in front of him.

"Hey, BB! Didja miss me?"

"…Terra…" (A/N: KILLLLLL…sorry.)

The blonde grinned and entered the tower. She looked at Beast Boy's shocked expression and her face fell. "Beast Boy, it's me. Don't you remember?"

"I…"

The changeling was still too stunned to speak. The two of them stood there, Beast Boy still contemplating her presence. Suddenly, Terra stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I missed you, BB."

"What the hell do you think you're _doing?_" shouted an angry voice behind them. Terra released Beast Boy and looked around at the cloaked blue figure just in time to see her hurl a black energy ball. It hit Terra squarely in the stomach and sent her flying into the now closed doors.

"You traitor," Raven hissed, looking down at the pitifully scrawny Terra. The volcano incident had left her weak and malnourished. "You think you can just waltz in here like nothing happened when you _betrayed_ us?"

"Look, Rae, I—"

"SHUT UP!"

Terra was hurled in another direction. This time Beast Boy ran in front of her when Raven approached her menacingly.

"Stop it, Raven! Leave her alone!" he cried. Raven looked startled, and almost hurt.

"What's going on here?"

The remaining titans had entered the room. Upon seeing Terra, Robin (now in a clean suit) and Cyborg assumed a fighting stance while Starfire's eyes and hands glowed ominously.

"What is this traitor doing in our home?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! I thought she'd learned her lesson!" Cyborg agreed, preparing his sonic cannon.

"Beast Boy, get away from her! She's not on our side," Robin ordered.

"You're wrong!" Beast Boy yelled. Everyone was quiet. "She turned against Slade and saved us when she was being forced to do all those crimes against her own will! She saved our whole city from that volcanic eruption! She _died_ to save all of us!" he finished.

The titans' expressions softened. Each one lowered their defenses and looked at Beast Boy in a silent yet reluctant agreement. One, however, did not.

"I know she saved us, and our city, but I'll never forgive her for the crimes she committed. She had a choice, and she chose power over friendship," Raven said. Then, she turned her back on the stunned teens and added, "No matter how hard you try to apologize and fix everything you've done, you'll _never_ be one of us."

"What would _you_ know about friendship?" Beast Boy muttered quietly.

Raven did not even look at him.

"Raven, please—"

But before Starfire could finish her sentence, the empath was gone.

"Great. She still hates me," Terra remarked with forced humor, but her face was sad.

"Terra, it's OK. We can talk to her," Beast Boy reassured her. Terra gave him a grateful smile.

"I'm still not really sure how you escaped that rock prison, but welcome back," Robin said, extending his hand. Terra stood up and shook it. When she pulled her hand away, a communicator rested in it.

"Thanks, guys. All of you."

…

"Raven? Raven, I seek your companionship," Starfire said, knocking on the Goth's door.

"Not now, Starfire, I'm meditating," came the response. Starfire thought her voice sounded even more emotionless than usual.

"Oh…all right, then."

The Tameranian walked down the hallway, back the way she had come. With her head low in thought, she walked through the automatic doors into the living room.

"Any luck, Star?" Robin asked.

She shook her head. "Raven still does not wish to do the talking," she answered.

"I think we had better stop trying," Cyborg replied. "If she won't talk to you, her best friend on the team, then what chance does a titan like me have?"

Starfire managed a small smile at Cyborg's comment, but it soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I still do not know if what we did was…the right thing," Starfire said hesitantly. She only had the courage to say this because Terra and Beast Boy had gone to get the spare room ready.

"I'm not really sure either, to tell you the truth," Robin agreed. Cyborg nodded.

"Raven was right about a few things, but then again, so was BB," he said.

"Yes, but I do not know who to believe," Starfire sighed. "They are both our friends…"

"Yeah…"

They remained silent for a while longer, each pondering the others' comments. They were so deep in thought that, when the double doors opened again, they all jumped.

"The room's ready now, so now we can just chill," Terra said, making her way over to the couch. She collapsed on it and stretched out her skinny limbs. Robin and Cyborg ooched oh-so-slightly away from her. "Rae still not ready to join us?" she asked.

Starfire flinched at Terra's casual use of the name. "No, she is not."

"Oh well. She's being moody, as always," Beast Boy mumbled, sitting down next to Terra. Starfire saw as she passed her that his expression looked quite blank.

Robin and Cyborg moved away even more. So much, in fact, that…

"Augh!" Robin cried as he fell off the couch.

"Sorry Robin!" Cyborg apologized, at the same time Starfire gasped, "Robin!" Forgetting what she had just seen, she rushed to his side.

"I'm OK, Star, don't worry," Robin reassured her.

"You are certain?"

"Positive."

"A-_hem_!"

"Sorry," Robin said, realizing that he and Starfire had been a little too close together. Then he cleared his own throat and asked, "Could you excuse us for a sec? I need to tell Star something."

"Sure man," Cyborg answered. Then he winked at Robin as soon as Star's back was turned. Robin shot him a death glare in exchange.

Beast Boy merely shrugged and reached to put his arm around the back of the sofa and thus Terra, but she pretended to yawn and stretch so he could not. Starfire had turned around suddenly to watch this before the doors blocked her view.

"Robin, what do you wish to discuss with me?" she asked, remembering why they had left.

"Wait…let's go to my room," he answered, taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. After a few more twists and turns, Robin pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. "I noticed something kind of weird back there," he told her.

"What did you notice?"

Robin decided to stall for a few more minutes by sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him. Starfire sat next to him, patiently waiting for an answer.

"I think there's something wrong with Terra and Beast Boy," he said.

Starfire was confused. "What do you mean, Robin? Surely they have not become ill with some sort of Earth sickness?"

Robin smiled at Starfire's innocence and proceeded to explain. "No, no. They're not sick, Star. But their personalities seem…off."

"Off? They have some sort of switch?"

Robin chuckled. "No, but sometimes I wish Beast Boy did! What I'm trying to say is that they don't seem like themselves."

This time Starfire understood. "They are most…unusual."

"Yeah. My first clue was Terra being all casual about Raven. She knows better than that! The two were almost good friends before she…" Robin caught himself, but Starfire nodded.

"Yes. I am uncomfortable with Terra treating her that way. And what of Beast Boy?"

"He…just disregarded Raven's feelings. He _never_ does that!"

"Yes, I agree. He cares more for her feelings than that. Is that all?"

Robin fidgeted nervously. It wasn't easy for him to talk about the next issue. "Let's just say that he's warming up to Terra a little too quickly. I mean, I know that they…well…kind of _dated_ before she was encased in stone, but still…"

Starfire nodded again. "Before I left with you, I saw him trying to put his arm around her, but she moved in such a way that it stopped him from doing so."

"I saw it, too. Along with—" He thought of Cy's wink and groaned inwardly as he recognized his meaning. "Anyway, there is definitely something strange going on here."

The two sat in thought, looking around the room aimlessly. Robin was staring at his clock, and lost himself in the glowing red digits, which read 1:47 PM.

"…She gives off a very strange feeling."

Robin started. "What did you say, Star?"

"I said that Terra gives me a strange feeling," Starfire repeated. "She almost feels…empty…"

Robin watched her carefully as she spoke. He was vaguely aware that her eyes were starting to glaze over. Suddenly, she collapsed forward.

"Star? Starfire!"

Robin half-dove off of his bed in order to catch the Tameranian before she fell face-first onto the hard floor. Her eyes were now closed and her body was rigid.

"Starfire! Wake up!"

When he received no response, he laid her on his bed and made sure she was still breathing. Listening to his own sharp intakes of air, he paced his room, hoping that she would be the same Starfire when she woke up.

…

"DAMN!" Raven cursed for the millionth time. She paced the room angrily, spinning on her heel when she changed direction. Another object hurled itself across the room, unbeknownst to the empath. It landed in a humongous pile of junk at the base of the wall that had accumulated.

"Why did they let her come back? She doesn't deserve a second chance!" Raven grumbled. She sat down heavily on her bed, half-expecting it to crack right down the middle.

"OK, I have to calm down. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion—"

**BAM!**

"—Zinthos. All right, this is obviously _not_ working," she said, getting up and pacing again. She wanted to march into the living room and get rid of Terra. Just chuck her out the window. But then again…

She should just kill her. Then the world would be rid of this traitor her teammates so wrongly called a friend. Raven made way for the door, but then turned around again and sat down to think.

"_Why is it that every time I think about doing the world a favor and getting rid of Terra, something always stops me?"_ she asked herself.

But she knew the answer, and it made her hate Terra that much more. Beast Boy would never forgive her for it. No one would, for that matter. She would be shunned, and then abandoned. Just like earlier on in her life…

And then another thought surfaced. Was she _jealous_ of Terra? After all, she drew all the attention to herself without meaning to, got along with everyone…and she was free. It was more than Raven could say for herself. No one wanted the child of hell as a friend…

Raven shook her head to clear it of these thoughts and began to pace again. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, she felt a strange pulsing feeling and recognized it immediately.

"_I'm picking up someone's aura…"_ Raven levitated suddenly and assumed her meditation position. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

The aura she was reading was now growing stronger. It was starting to give her a headache. Then, as sudden as it had come, it was gone completely.

"Huh…?"

Immediately after, Raven heard a muffled cry from down the hallway. Throwing her door open, all negative thoughts of Terra gone for the moment, she flew quickly down the corridors and stopped in front of Robin's room.

"Robin? What's going on in there?"

The door opened to reveal a serious-looking Robin.

"It's Starfire. She just collapsed, and…"

"Let me see her."

Robin opened the door wider to let Raven pass. She approached the unconscious alien cautiously. The aura from earlier was pulsing slightly, and she was well aware of it.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Raven ordered.

"We were talking about how the other titans were acting strangely when she just said something about Terra feeling empty. Then her eyes sort of glazed over and she passed out," Robin explained quickly.

Raven frowned at the sound of Terra's name. She looked at Robin meaningfully. "Just who was acting strangely?"

"Terra and Beast Boy."

"_I knew it,"_ she thought.

"…Raven, why did it happen?"

Raven hesitated slightly. "When I was in my room, I picked up Starfire's aura. She was overcome by someone else's aura, probably Terra's, but she managed to tell you what was happening to her. She has surprisingly strong mental power for someone that isn't from Azarath," she said, smiling in spite of herself at the strength of her friend.

"Well, that's good to hear," Robin sighed, moving to stand at the other side of the bed.

"She should wake up soon. These kind of mental shocks don't last long."

As soon as she finished speaking, Starfire shuddered and opened her eyes. She looked fearful and her eyes welled up with tears when she recognized her friends beside her.

"Oh, Robin! Raven! Is it over?"

"Yes, Star. It's over," Robin answered. Starfire smiled despite her tears and sat up to embrace Robin, her tears falling onto his shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to Terra," Raven said, deciding to leave them alone. Once she had left the happy atmosphere of the room, her anger flooded her once more and steered her towards her victim.

…

"Terra? You OK?" Cyborg asked the shivering teen. She laughed nervously.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak from the volcano incident, I think."

"You should rest," Beast Boy told her. His voice sounded strange to Cyborg. Almost as if it was forced…

"Yeah, you're right," Terra replied, getting up off the sofa and following the changeling out of the room. Cyborg watched them go with a frown on his face.

"_I swear, Terra was having a seizure or something just now…"_

With a sudden explosion, the microwave blew itself apart. Cyborg turned around to see a livid Raven phase through the floor.

"WHERE IS THAT BLONDE BI—!"

"She just left to get some rest," Cyborg interrupted, not even flinching. Raven seemed to relax a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her temples. "I'm just smarting a bit from her arrival—"

"And that's _all?_"

Raven glared daggers at the half-robot. "Mind your own business."

"Oh, come on! Everyone saw your reaction to Beast Boy siding with Ter—"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Raven shouted again. Cyborg thought he saw a trace of the second pair of eyes emerging. "All right, Raven, calm down…" she told herself.

"Sorry Raven. I couldn't help myself."

"It's all right, Cyborg. I suppose I was a little dramatic."

"…Actually, you have a right to be."

Raven looked up. "What?"

Cyborg gave her a serious look. "Robin, Starfire and I agree that letting Terra come back may have not been the best idea ever."

Raven's hopes rose. Then she chided herself for thinking such thoughts and tuned back into what Cyborg was saying.

"…was acting really strange just before you came in."

"What? Who was?" Raven asked.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you listening? Terra! It was like she was having a seizure or something."

"Exactly what time did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago—"

"No, Cyborg. I want to know the exact minute."

Cyborg frowned. "I wasn't watching the clock, Raven. I estimate it was probably—"

"Can't we check the security cameras?" Raven interrupted.

"I suppose…"

"Then let's waste no time! I'll explain on the way to there."

…In Cyborg's room…

Cyborg bit his lip as he activated the machinery. He wasn't sure that Raven would like what she saw on this footage…

"Are you finished yet?"

"Just about…"

Cyborg flipped a switch and a large screen was illuminated. A frozen image of Beast Boy, Terra, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg was displayed.

"This is footage starting from just before Starfire and Robin left to go 'talk,' at approximately 1:38 PM."

"Perfect," Raven said. "Start it."

Cyborg pushed a button and the tape began rolling.

"_The room's ready now, so now we can just chill," Terra said, making her way over to the couch. She collapsed on it and stretched out her skinny limbs. Robin and Cyborg ooched oh-so-slightly away from her. "Rae still not ready to join us?" she asked._

_Starfire flinched. "No, she is not."_

"_Oh well. She's being moody, as always," Beast Boy mumbled, sitting down next to Terra. Robin and Cyborg moved away even more. Robin was pushed to the end and fell off the couch._

"_Augh!" Robin cried._

"_Sorry Robin!" Cyborg apologized, at the same time Starfire gasped, "Robin!"_

"_I'm OK, Star, don't worry," Robin reassured her._

"_You are certain?"_

"_Positive."_

"_A-hem!"_

"_Sorry," Robin said, moving away from Starfire. Then he cleared his throat and asked, "Could you excuse us for a sec? I need to tell Star something."_

"_Sure man," Cyborg answered. Then he winked at Robin as soon as Star's back was turned. Robin shot him a death glare in exchange._

_Beast Boy merely shrugged and reached to put his arm around the back of the sofa and thus Terra, but she pretended to yawn and stretch so he could not. Starfire turned around just before the doors closed, eyeing the two suspiciously. After the doors closed, Cyborg sighed._

"_Maybe Robin'll actually get somewhere this time…"_

"_What are you talking about, Cy?" Terra asked._

"_Ah, nothin'."_

"_I hope Raven's doing all right…" Beast Boy said. Terra whipped her head around at this comment, but then said (in an oddly strained voice), "Yes, I hope she's OK."_

"_You know, Terra, I'm really glad you came back," Beast Boy said suddenly, moving closer to her. Compared to what he had just said, he sounded odd._ ("Maybe it's the speakers…" Raven thought.)

"_Really? I'm glad to be back," she answered. Then she leaned closer to Beast Boy as if she just might…_(Raven took this time to glance at the timer, which read 1:46:57)

"_Whoa, Terra, are you all right? Answer me!" Beast Boy was screaming suddenly. Terra was twitching violently and her eyes looked glazed over._

"_Terra! Come on, wake up!" Cyborg yelled._

Suddenly, the tape went blank.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked himself, fiddling with the knobs and dials. "That's never happened to a security tape before…"

"That…bitch…" Raven seethed. She turned on her heel and headed for the door, adding quickly, "Thank you for showing me the footage, Cyborg."

"Rae! Wait—!"

But the doors sliding shut behind the enraged empath cut off Cyborg. He shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do about it now.

"_I hope BB survives this…"_

OK then. That's that. Hope you liked it. Once again, sorry for not updating the other story, but I'm really trying to make it worthwhile. And I also sent the review answer petition to you guys. SIGN IT PLEASE! Also review. Thanx!


	18. Day 6 P3

OMG! This is the first time I have had access to my comp in, like, three months! Sorry guys! But I've had a hell of a rough time, so…yeah. But I'll do the best I can.

"Are you feeling better, Terra?"

"A little. Thanks, BB."

"It was no problem," he replied, in the same strained voice. Terra smiled gratefully, but soon the smile turned sinister.

"Such an easy soul to manipulate…"

Her voice had changed. It was now raspy and hoarse. Her hair turned dark…her face began to transform…

Beast Boy blinked. He looked around blankly. "What happened?" He turned to face Terra, but he saw the innocent blonde staring back at him.

"BB, are you all right? You look strange."

"Yeah, but…how did I end up here?"

Terra giggled. "Oh, Beast Boy, you're so funny! You took me up here after I got here, remember?"

"Um…no."

A loud bang made the two of them jump and turn around. Raven stood in the doorway, looking mad enough to kill.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO STARFIRE?" she yelled.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Raven?" Terra asked nervously.

"You know what you did. Don't play innocent with me!"

"Terra! Raven! Cool it!" Beast Boy yelled, running between them. "What happened to Starfire, Raven?"

Raven shot Terra an evil glare before answering, "Starfire passed out not too long ago, at the same time Terra was having her…fit."

"Her what?" Beast Boy asked, as Terra asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. I checked the security cameras with Cyborg. I also saw some other things that are just as important," Raven added, disgust audible in her expression. Beast Boy looked puzzled.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he cried in exasperation.

"I will," Raven and Terra volunteered in unison. They both glared at each other.

"Um…I think Raven should explain. She seems to know more about the situation," Beast Boy remarked, sweat-dropping at their persistent rivalry.

"Thank you. Would you please give us a moment?" she asked Terra. Terra scowled and left the room rather hesitantly.

"OK, here's what happened…"

And so Raven proceeded to tell the changeling everything that had happened (to her knowledge) since Terra set foot in the tower, excluding her emotional explosion in her room.

"So…Terra was controlling Starfire?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Her aura was overpowering Starfire's. I'm not exactly sure what it means, though, or why it happened."

"And…you're saying I've been acting all touchy feely around Terra?"

"Yes, and vice versa."

He shuddered. "That's weird, 'cause I don't remember any of it."

Raven was surprised. She had wondered why he had been asking her so many questions in the first place. "You…don't remember?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "None of it."

"What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "I remember the whole thing when she got here and…well…um…" he struggled to put it another way. "I remember taking her to her room, and she said something about how she was so excited to be back…then…I don't remember anything else."

"_She must have done something to him when they were alone in there,"_ Raven thought, although the thought of Terra and Beast Boy alone was really starting to bug her. She shoved it to the back of her mind and continued, "Terra's definitely not herself—"

"No kidding," Beast Boy mumbled. "Hey, Raven, where are you going?"

Raven kept on talking like she hadn't heard a thing he had said. "—and I'm going to find out why."

…

"Wow, are you sure you're OK after all that?" Cyborg asked a very exhausted Starfire.

"Yes, friend Cyborg, quite sure."

"I think the whole thing was pretty stressful," Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"You're not kidding, man. Look at her, she's completely worn out!" he whispered back.

"Hey, everyone."

The boys' heads swiveled around to see a dejected-looking Terra. Since the couch was fully occupied (Starfire was lying across it with Robin and Cyborg sitting near her head), Terra made her way to a nearby chair and collapsed into it.

"Raven wanted me to leave her and BB alone, so I'm stuck out here."

"What did you do to Starfire?" Robin asked calmly, although rage was threatening to take over him.

"I haven't done anything! Honest!" Terra defended.

"Oh? Then how come your spazz occurred at the same time Starfire passed out?" Robin asked again.

"…spazz? Interesting word choice…" Cyborg gave Robin a skeptical look. He shrugged in response.

"Coincidence, I guess. Or maybe—"

"Oh, please, Terra, you're not giving them _that_ lame excuse, are you?" Raven asked from the doorway. Seconds later, Beast Boy arrived.

"I'm only answering his question," Terra answered, pretending to be hurt.

"Right."

"C'mon, guys…" Beast Boy said nervously, looking between the two.

"Why don't we all just go to our rooms and chill?" Cyborg suggested, seeing a potential war. The titans all agreed, although it was only 2:30.

Terra sulked all the way out of the living room. Her room was down an entirely different hallway, so as soon as she turned the corner, she sprinted down the corridor. She whizzed down another and skidded to a halt in front of her room. She threw open the door and closed it forcefully again once she was inside. Calmly, she approached her bed and removed her laptop from beneath the mattress. Then she sat on her bed and began to type…

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had heard the slamming of Terra's door. Instead of returning to his own room, he walked down the hallways and stopped to listen at her door. There were faint voices behind the door, and he pressed his ear against it. Despite his animal hearing, he could only get some of what they were saying.

"…your job going well?" Slade's voice was heard. It was jerky and cut off in places by static, so the changeling assumed it was coming from a machine.

"Yes, of course." Terra's voice was easy to hear.

"…want you to finish up."

"And I assume you'll hold up your end?"

"…sending assistance. You'll have your reward."

"I'd better."

"…no way to talk. You're sure…Samara?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy gasped. Did he just hear the name Samara? But, if Slade was addressing her, and Terra answered, then that meant…no, that wasn't right. He was just jumping to far-fetched conclusions. The voices were becoming harder to hear, so Beast Boy morphed into an ant and crawled up the doorframe and through the crack between it and the door. What he saw almost made him shriek in surprise.

It wasn't Terra who was talking to the computer. It was someone else. Another girl. She had dark, mangled hair, which hid her face. Her skin was rotting and wet, and she was dripping water everywhere. Beast Boy quickly crawled back out and morphed into human form.

"No way…" he whispered aloud. He immediately covered his mouth.

"I think someone is listening in. I'll be sure to finish tonight."

"Good…paper work will explain everything."

"Right."

A clicking noise was heard, and then some rustling. Beast Boy stood, frozen to the spot, as everything he had just heard processed. Terra…her strange behavior…Starfire…Samara…it all made sense now.

The door opened, and Beast Boy panicked, but didn't move. He expected to see the same ghastly sight as before, but he only saw Terra.

"Oh, hey, BB. What's wrong?" she asked, noticing how afraid he was.

"Y-you…your S-samara!"

Terra looked stunned, but a split second later, her expression changed. "Beast Boy, I'm worried about you. You're seeing things!"

"No, I'm not! What did you do to the _real_ Terra?" he asked, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He was enraged.

"_I'm_ Terra!"

"No, you're Samara, and you're here to kill us!"

"I would never kill you or our friends!"

"WHAT IN AZARATH'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Raven's voice bellowed from around the corner.

"Raven! Thank God you're here! Terra—!" But before he could finish, Terra grabbed his face and kissed him. He was so shocked that he didn't move. (A/N: OMIGOD, EW! I didn't write that. **WBH starts performing every ritual to remove curses that she knows** Uncurse me uncurse me…btw I hate Terra so this is not BBxT. Just necessary to the plot. I'll make up for it later I swear!)

"What happened, Beast—?" Raven's eyes widened when she saw the scene before her. The rest of the titans followed her.

"AUGH! Didn't need to see that!" Robin cried.

"Oh…he didn't…" Cyborg muttered.

"I never thought he would…" Starfire began.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Beast Boy shoved Terra away and shouted, "No, Raven! It's not what you think! She—!"

"She's got a new partner in crime! That's _you,_ traitor!" Raven shouted back.

"You gotta listen to me, Rae! You _have_ to believe me." For a minute, Raven seemed to calm down. Beast Boy approached her slowly and tried to put a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

The changeling drew his hand away in terror. Then Starfire tried.

"Raven, Beast Boy has something to say, so why don't we—?"

"I'm sorry, Starfire, I can't."

The empath turned on her heel and, without a second glance, disappeared around the corner.

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked, glad that Terra was standing a good 15 feet away.

"But I didn't! Terra did!"

"What? I didn't start it!"

"Yes you did! You did it so that I wouldn't tell them that—!"

"Tell us what?" Starfire asked.

"That Terra is actually Samara!" Beast Boy finished. He received sweat-drops around the room.

"Man, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"But it's true!" Beast Boy was frantic. He _needed_ them to believe him. Raven certainly didn't.

"We cannot believe you when you have been so unkind to friend Raven," Starfire said, looking at the floor.

"Wh-what?"

"He doesn't get it," Robin said.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go."

"Wait, but—!"

They weren't listening. They had abandoned him, all because of Terra.

"_No, Samara!"_ he corrected himself. He had now left Terra's bedroom door and was walking to his own. He had a lot of things to figure out.

5:00 PM

Dinner had passed in complete silence. Raven refused to take her normal place beside Beast Boy and Robin had offered to switch. So now she sat at the end of the kitchen-table sofa next to Starfire. Robin sat next to her, then Beast Boy, then Terra, and lastly, Cyborg. The half-robot seemed a bit uncomfortable sitting next to her, but he didn't complain.

Terra left the table early, as she was the first one done. Raven was about to leave as well, but Beast Boy crawled past Cyborg and stood in front of the doors.

"Move, grass stain," Raven ordered.

He stood defiant. "I can explain, Raven."

Raven continued to stare him down. "It's pretty clear. No explaining is necessary. Now move."

"I'm not moving until you hear me out."

"I said…MOVE!"

Beast Boy yelped as black energy encased his body. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown across the room. His head was the first to hit the wall and he slumped over, unconscious. Raven took no notice of what she had done and continued down the hallway. Her insides felt like they were burning from the inside out, but she couldn't tell whether it was from anger or remorse.

When she arrived at her room, she locked herself in and lie down on her bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"…_Why did you do that_?" a small voice asked in her head.

"_Because I had to."_

"_Why did you have to? Don't you feel a little guilty?"_

"_Not at all."_

"…_Are you sure_?"

"…"

"_Why are you so mad, anyhow?"_

"_Because he betrayed us!"_

"_Wrong! He betrayed YOU."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yup. I think it's time you admit to yourself that you—"_

"SHUT UP!"

Raven sat bolt upright as she cried the last two words. "I have to stop talking to myself…" she mumbled.

But then a thought from before resurfaced. Was she feeling jealousy towards Terra? And what had her conscience meant when it said "he betrayed YOU?"

Then it came back to her; that morning, when she and Beast Boy had been in the living room together. They had shared a moment that Raven had denied to herself for the rest of the day. No matter how hard she tried to suppress it, she still felt like that was part of the whole reason that she hated Terra.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was still unconscious. Various thoughts drifted across his mind.

"…_I wonder what happened to the real Terra…"_

"…_I hope Rae's OK…"_

"…_What should I do? How am I gonna convince the others…?"_

"…_Maybe it would be a good idea to apologize…"_

"…_She'd just slam the door in my face…"_

"…_I have to warn everyone about Samara…!"_

"AAAAUGH! SAMARA!"

Beast Boy snapped back to reality and realized (after hitting his head on the top bunk frame) that he was in his room. Looking around, he also realized Terra was sitting on the floor next to his mattress.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Beast Boy scrambled out of bed and backed away from her. "Get away from me…"

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

Beast Boy just stared at her. Then he whipped around and ran from the room.

"BB, wait up!"

He only ran faster. He didn't even know where he was going. Suddenly, by instinct, he skidded to a halt.

"Yipes!"

He had stopped in front of Raven's room. He sighed.

"This is getting really old…"

"I'll say…"

"ACK! Raven!"

Raven stood before him, arms crossed. Beast Boy exhaled slowly and said, "Look, Rae, I wanna apologize for earlier. I'm really sorry you had to…you know…be there."

Raven was completely caught off guard. "Oh…um…yeah…thanks. And I'm…also sorry for what happened earlier. Can you forgive me?"

He nodded and grinned. "So, are we cool?"

She smiled, but only slightly. "I guess…I was just kinda…you know…disturbed…"

Beast Boy blushed. "Seriously, I didn't start it!" He hesitated before he said; "Anyway, I never really wanted to do that with _her._"

Raven's heart started pounding so fast and hard that she was sure Beast Boy could hear it.

"_You should really tell him…you know you want to…"_ The voice inside Raven's head was egging her on. "Beast Boy…I need to tell you something…"

"Go ahead, Rae. I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "This is really hard for me to say, but…I think…I think that I…"

She stopped as Terra rounded the corner. Her expression changed to anger again. "Excuse us, we're talking here!"

"Oh, sorry! Wouldn't wanna butt in," Terra replied sarcastically.

A light exploded above Terra's head. She didn't even blink.

"I said I was sorry, Rae. Jeez. You really have some anger management issues."

Beast Boy looked back and forth between the two girls, speechless and helpless. He had no idea that the roots of this whole argument were primarily centered on him.

Raven's second pair of eyes was starting to form. She lunged at Terra.

"Raven, STOP!"

Terra's smirk didn't go away as she stared calmly at Raven coming for her. The second before Raven's hands found Terra's throat, Terra stuck out her hand and an unseen force blew Raven backward. When she landed hard on the floor, she didn't get back up.

"NO!"

Beast Boy was kneeling by her, gently shaking her. Still, she didn't get up.

"_Terra, why?"_

But Terra had disappeared.

…

"No sign of her."

The sliding door shut quietly behind Cyborg as he exited Terra's room. It was 9:30 PM, and Raven was still out cold in the infirmary. The titans had searched for Terra everywhere, but no one had found her. Heck, she wasn't even outside.

"I think she felt the guilt and fled," Starfire suggested. "Strangely enough, the absence of Terra is…reassuring."

"Yeah…" Robin agreed.

"I'm gonna go check on BB. Why don't you guys go to bed? It's been a long day," Cyborg said, giving Robin a meaningful look. Robin understood.

"C'mon, Star."

Starfire and Robin headed to her room, while Cyborg walked down the opposite direction to the infirmary.

"BB? You still there?"

He opened the door. Beast Boy had not moved.

"C'mon, man. You've gotta go to bed. It's late…for you."

Beast Boy didn't respond.

"Is something bothering you?"

He sighed. "Yeah…"

"If it's gonna help you sleep, you can tell me."

Beast Boy gave him a skeptical look.

"I promise I won't tell Rae."

His eyes widened. "How did you know—?"

"It's more obvious than you think, BB. So, tell me what's bothering you."

Cyborg sat down next to the changeling and looked at him expectantly. Beast Boy sighed before he began.

"You remember today when Terra…well…you know…"

Cyborg nodded.

"I just felt really, really awful when Raven walked around the corner. I mean, not the usual kind of awful, but, like, it kind of affected me, too."

Cyborg couldn't resist grinning at Beast Boy's attempt to explain his feelings for Raven. He didn't even have to hear the rest to understand.

"So, in short, you've got a crush on Raven."

Beast Boy went so stiff that even his short hair stood straight up. "**_WHAT?_**"

"I told you before, it's more obvious than you think," Cyborg answered, shrugging. "So that's it?"

Beast Boy suddenly got defensive. "Whaddya mean, 'so that's it?' It's more complicating than you think, tin man!"

Cyborg laughed. "Ha ha! Well, yeah, I suppose love _is_ more complicating."

Then he bolted before Beast Boy had had a chance to register what he had said.

So, have I lost my touch yet, ya think? Heh. Oh well. This chapter was more fun for me because I got to say all that stuff about Rae and BB. But yes, now we know about Terra, don't we? Review please! Keep checking my profile for updates if you're impatient. The next chapter should be up next month, at the earliest. Hang tight, fellow writers!


End file.
